Recuperando lo que una vez perdí
by Dush97
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de un día para otro Tenten y Sakura desapareciesen, y unos años después regresan, pero como enemigas? Sakura, quédate conmigo- dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo, para que no se fuera. las cosas ya no son iguales Neji, yo ya no soy igual
1. Prólogo

**hellooo world. como estan? espero que bien. yo? contenta. y ahora en esta pagina subiendo el fic en el que trabajo desde hace unos meses (si se preguntaran porque meses, pues uno se demora bastante en crear una historia coherente y de gusto) como sea, que iba diciendo? a si, mi nueva historia. pues espero que les guste, me esmere mucho haciendola, y aunque no es la primera historia que hago, si la primera que subo a la pagina. como sea ahora a las aclaraciones.**

**declaimer: naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie naruto me pertenecen son todos propiedad del gran masashi kishimoto (aplausos para kishimoto-sama)**

**aclaraciones del fic (te sugiero que lo leas si no andarás un poco perdido):****la historia transcurre dos años despues que los examenes chunin, la mayoria tiene 15 y otros 16 me imagino que los sabran distingir. aqui sakura se supone tenia una relacion con sasuke, en cuanto a el, el clan uchiha no esta muerto, e itachi sigue con ellos, aun asi orochimaru intento llevarselo (sasuke esta marcado) pero no lo consiguio, por el tercer hokague y toda la cosa. akatsuki si existe y esta compuesto por ahora todos los integrantes iniciales (excepto itachi claro) y aun no van por el shukaku (el monstruo de gaara. bien creo que eso es todo. alguna otra duda no duden mandarme un reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recuperando lo que una vez <strong>**perdí.**

**Prologo.**

Tac, tac, tac, tac…

Mientras se escuchaba la lluvia chocar contra la ventana, una chica de 15 años veía fijamente a su Hokage, no podía creer lo que esta le había dicho, no podía ser, se decía ella, mientras una sola palabra estaba grabada a fuego en su mente.

Muertos.

Ellos, sus personas más preciadas, habían muerto, ya no volverían jamás, jamás vería de nuevo sus sonrisas, sus caras… jamás volvería a sentir sus abrazos.

Cuando al fin reacciono, sintió que derramaba una lagrima, que bajo por su mejilla y se perdió en su cuello, después de esa vino otra, y otra, y otras más, hasta quedar su cara llena de ese líquido salando que toda nuestra vida está presente, manifestándose, cuando uno está angustiado, cuando se siente dolor físico, o incluso cuando uno siente felicidad, pero nunca se compararía el salado de esas lágrimas, al salado de las que derramaba ahora, un salado que solo aparece cuando uno experimentaba el peor de los dolores existentes, ese que te oprimía el corazón, y que te quitaba el aliento, ese salado que solo se siente cuando se es arrebatado un ser querido.

.

.

.

Bump bump (sonido de corazón)

¿Por qué?

Bump bump

¿Por qué a mí?

Bump bump

¿Por qué la vida me castigaba de esta manera?

Bump bump

¿Que había hecho tan malo para merecer esto?

Bump bump, bump bump

-¿POR QUE A MI? – grito con desesperación la chica, dejando de correr, y cayendo al suelo embarrado del bosque, mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia golpear fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Pero eso no le importaba, porque los había perdido, ya no le quedaba nadie, porque horas antes de encontrarse con la Hokage él también la había dejado, haciendo que la noticia no solo la pillara ya devastada, sino con el corazón roto, haciendo que este se rompiera aún más.

La chica estaba llorando con desesperación, y dejándose caer al suelo lentamente, se quedó ahí, mirando hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta que tal vez este la acompañaba en su sufrimiento, ya que por la mañana había estado esplendoroso, sin embargo, en este momento estaba lleno de nubes grisáceas, las cuales emitían truenos, y dejaban caer un verdadero diluvio.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la aldea.

(Inalcanzable / RBD)

Me siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,

Descifrando, tu silencio…

Entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,

Pero pierdo en el intento.

Una chica miraba hacia el horizonte, mientras veía al chico que le robaba el sueño, alejarse cada vez más de ella. Había sido una tonta pensando que él le correspondería. Si el tan solo supiera que ella de verdad lo amaba y que moriría por él.

Y por más que busco darte amor,

Nunca te fijas en mí,

Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,

Por ti.

¿Porque todo era tan injusto? Ello lo amaba, lo amaba como ninguna otra lo hacía. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, él era tan inalcanzable, eso era lo que sucedía,…. Él era inalcanzable.

Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante,

Un amor que es imposible,

Invisible como el aire,

Eres tan inalcanzable,

Tan sublime como un ángel,

Un amor que es imposible,

Como fuego que no arde,

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,

Inalcanzable.

Nunca había tenido nada, siempre su vida había sido oscuridad. Nunca había tenido padres, ni hermanos, ni siquiera un familiar, siempre había sido ella sola. Nadie sabía de su sufrimiento, lo prefería así, sin embargo, para ella, él había sido como una luz en su oscuridad, como su ángel, pero a él sin impórtale ni un poco sus sentimientos, ahora se iba, dejándola rota, y sin ganas de vivir un día más.

Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante,

Un amor que es imposible,

Invisible como el aire,

Eres tan inalcanzable,

Tan sublime como un ángel,

Un amor que es imposible,

Como fuego que no arde,

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,

Inalcanzable…

Inalcanzable…

Inalcanzable…

…inalcanzable.

Se fue de ese lugar, ya no quería pensar más,… y se fue al único lugar que sabía nadie la encontraría… el bosque de la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, que les parecio? espero que interesante, a mi hermana le gusto, a si que espero que a ustedes tambien. me gustaria que me mandaran reviews para que me lo dijeran, y asi saber si es que el fic dio reacciones positivas, para seguir subiendo capitulos, o si definitivamente no les gusto y quitarlo de la pagina. bueno lo dejo en sus manos. aunque a mi hermana le gusto, creo que ya dije eso.<strong>

**bueno, nos leemos!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Arrepentidos**

Una semana después

Se encontraban cuatro chicos en un campo de entrenamiento. A todos se les veía muy cansados y sudados, cosa normal, al estar haciendo ejercicio arduamente. En este momento se encontraban todos descansando bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Todos eran muy atractivos, chicos de aproximadamente 15 y 16 años, fuertes para su corta edad, y de clanes poderosos.

Todos se encontraban hablando de una cosa en particular.

-¿Oye teme has visto a Sakura-chan? Es que desde hace una semana que no la veo, y el otro día la fui a buscar a su casa y no había nadie- menciono un rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Naruto, no he visto a nadie en la casa de Sakura en la última semana- dijo un chico de cabello negro recogido en una coleta.

-Hmp, ¿Por qué tendría que saber algo de ella?- respondió otro pelinegro, pero este de cabellos desordenados y piel blanquecina.

-¡¿Cómo que por qué teme? ¡Sakura-chan es tu novia!- le grito el chico rubio.

-Termine con ella hace una semana, ya no hay nada entre ella y yo-

Todos se quedaron viendo fijamente al pelinegro, no creyendo lo que este decía, ¿él había terminado con Sakura? Pero sí se veían felices juntos… y hay comprendieron el porqué de su ausencia, lo más probable es que la pelirosa este devastada, ya que esta amaba al Uchiha.

-¡¿QUE? P-pero teme… Sakura-chan te ama- dijo Naruto.

-Hmp, era muy hostigosa, ya me tenía aburrido- le dijo Sasuke.

Todos se quedaron mirando, hasta que Shikamaru hablo.

-Que problemático, solo te digo una cosa Sasuke, y esto también va para ti Neji, se arrepentirán, pero cuando se den cuenta será demasiado tarde- y parándose el vago del grupo, se fue, siendo seguido por Naruto, que antes de irse, les dirigió una mirada decepcionada a ambos, y es que no era secreto entre ellos que Neji había rechazado a Tenten.

El Hyuga hablando por primera vez dijo:

-Hmp, así que dejaste a Haruno ¿eh?-

-Hmp, sí, como ya dije me tenía aburrido-

Los dos genios intercambiaron una mirada, cuando finalmente Neji dijo:

-Hmp, Shikamaru y Naruto no saben lo que dicen, simplemente no les prestemos atención-

-Hmp, no pensaba hacerlo de todos modos-

Pero aun así, una duda surgió en la mente de los dos prodigios de sus respectivos clanes, ¿Habían tomado la decisión correcta? Y si ellos decían haberla tomado, ¿Por qué sentían que les faltaba el aire y una presión en el corazón, al estar ya sin ver por una semana a las chicas presentes en sus mentes?

…..

Eso lo tendrían que descubrir.

.

.

.

Tres días después.

Un pelinegro corría rápidamente por toda la aldea, buscando desesperadamente a una pelirosa. Ya la había buscado por todos lados, su casa (en la que no se encontraba ella ni sus padres, cosa que le pareció muy rara) en el Ichiraku ramen, con sus amigas, en el campo de entrenamiento, y ahora se dirigía a un lago, el lugar en el que él le había pedido que fuera su novia. Cuando llego no la vio por ninguna parte. Ya se estaba dando la vuelta para volver con su búsqueda cuando se fijó en un árbol en especial, un árbol que tenía grabado sus nombres en un corazón, "Sasu x Saku" decía.

Definitivamente había cometido una estupidez dejándola ir, ¡si la amaba con locura! Y ahora recién se venía a dar cuenta. Si no hubiera sido por su estúpido orgullo, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Dándose la vuelta se dirigió al único lugar en el que lo podrían ayudar en la búsqueda de su amada, la torre de la Hokage.

.

.

.

Neji Hyuga se dirigía a la casa de una persona en particular, la chica a la que le había roto el corazón. Se encontraba a fuera de su casa, mirando la puerta, preguntándose si esta lo había percibido ya. Dejando de pensar en tonterías, se dispuso a tocar.

Toc toc toc

…

Nadie le abrió. Nuevamente:

Toc toc toc toc

…

Tampoco nadie le abrió.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Ya furioso porque nadie le abría la puerta, empezó a rodear la casa, mirando por las ventanas, viendo si había alguien o si Tenten se escondía. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que en la casa no había nadie, y pareciera que estuviera deshabitada. No estaban lo cuadros de Tenten, ni las flores que siempre se preocupaba de colocar en la mesita al lado del sillón… pero lo que si había eran cajas, muchas cajas.

Ya estaba empezando a creer lo peor cuando escucho una voz, rápidamente se dio media vuelta, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era a la persona que quería ver, la que había irrumpido sus pensamientos. Era la mujer que le arrendaba la casa a su compañera de equipo.

-Disculpe joven, ¿Está buscando a alguien?- dijo una mujer regordeta, que parecía de esas viejas chismosas de barrio.

-Sí, estoy buscando a Tenten Ama, ¿Sabe por qué no está? ¿O a donde se fue?- pregunto sin rodeos el genio Hyuga.

- Ahh, Tenten-chan ya no vive aquí lamento decirle, ella hace una semana me informo que desocuparía la casa, pero me pregunto si podría guardar sus cosas, así que vengo a buscarlas- dijo la señora.

-¿Y no sabea a donde se fue?- pregunto harto, ya que esa señora no le decía nada que no supiera ya.

-No estoy muy segura, pero creo que se fue de misión, y por lo visto durante bastante tiempo, ya que unas vecinas la vieron salir con una mochila grande, pero podrías ir a preguntarle a Tsunade-sama, lo más seguro que ella sepa donde esta-

-Si eso hare, gracias-

Y Neji rápidamente se fue a la torre de la Hokage, pensando "donde estas Tenten" y temiendo lo peor.

.

.

.

Un chico pelinegro entraba corriendo a la torre de la Hokage, encontrándose de frente con la ayudante de esta.

Por otro lado venia un chico de ojos perla entrando también, al cual se le veía también desesperado y también encontrándose con la ayudante de la Hokage.

-Shizune necesito ver a la Hokage ¡ahora!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, después se miraron intercambiando una mirada y volvieron a decir.

-¡Es urgente!-

Shizune un poco aturdida por los gritos, y más viniendo de los cubitos de hielo de Konoha, los llevo rápidamente con la Hokage, después de tocar la puerta escucharon el típico "adelante" y entraron.

Detrás de un escritorio lleno de papeles se encontraba la Hokage mirándolos fijamente, y finalmente le dijo a Shizune que se retirara para así quedar a solas con los genios de sus respectivos clanes.

-Uchiha, Hyuga… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- pregunto audazmente la Hokage.

-Dígame donde esta Sakura/Tenten- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Aah, así que ahora se interesan por ellas- dijo la Hokage.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Neji.

-ME REFIERO PAR DE MOCOSOS QUE SE PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE LE HICIERON A MIS POBRES NIÑAS- grito enfadada la Hokage.

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados mientras la Hokage les mandaba una mirada peor que la del propio diablo.

-¿Nos va a decir dónde están?- dijo Sasuke rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-Si…-

Los chicos escuchaban atentos…

-Pero no les va a servir de mucho la información- los chicos la miraron esperando a que continuara.-Tenten y Sakura están de misión- termino de decir.

Los dos chicos suspiraron de alivio, tan solo había ido a una misión, no había de que preocuparse, las volverían a ver. Neji pregunto:

-Díganos donde están, tenemos que ir a buscarlas-

-No-

-Porque no- dijo Sasuke.

-Porque no quiero que las vayan a ver, ya bastante daño han sufrido mis niñas como para agregarles mas- Tsunade tenía una mirada ausente y triste, pero volvió a tomar la palabra- AHORA LARGO DE MI OFICINA QUE ESTOY OCUPADA- y los dos genios se fueron antes de que Tsunade descargara su furia contra ellos.

.

.

.

Un mes después.

Había pasado un mes desde aquella tarde en que buscaron como desesperados a sus amores, Shikamaru había tenido razón, se arrepentían, como nunca lo habían hecho, si tan solo pudieran volver en el tiempo.

Durante todo ese mes ni Sakura ni Tenten habían vuelto. Ya todos sus amigos sabían que estaban en una misión (pero nadie sabía dónde), que aparentemente duraba bastante tiempo, y también todos sabían del arrepentimiento de los dos cubitos de hielo. De hecho eso no era secreto para nadie, se podía ver en las caras de estos dos lo tristes que estaban y lo desolados que se encontraban; esos chicos estaban sufriendo por amor.

.

.

.

Un pelinegro de 15 años se encontraba tendido en su cama maldiciéndose de lo estúpido y patético que era. Todos los días eran así, nunca tenía ganas de nada, ya no entrenaba tanto con antes (aunque tampoco lo descuidaba tanto como para llegar al punto en el que no avanzaba en sus técnicas), siempre estaba en casa, ya no salía con el dobe, ¡ya ni siquiera competía con su hermano! Y eso a la familia Uchiha le preocupaba, le preocupaba mucho.

"Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido, en este instante la tendría en mis brazos, mientras finjo escuchar su enorme palabrería, cuando en realidad admiro su hermoso rostro, y me concentro en guardar en mi mente su exquisito olor, y recordar por siempre lo que es tenerla en mis brazos… si tan solo…"

Unos toques en su puerta interrumpen el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- dijo con vos monótona.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una bella mujer de treinta y tantos años, de cabello negro, y ojos de igual color, que destilaban mucho cariño hacia el niño de la cama, pero también una profunda preocupación.

-Sasuke-chan, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?- dijo con infinita ternura la mujer.

Sasuke tan solo asintió, sentándose en la amplia cama e invitando a su madre a sentarse a su lado con una mirada. Mikoto que conocía a la perfección a su hijo, se dio cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos de este, así que cuando se sentó a su lado, paso un brazo por lo hombros de este haciendo que Sasuke apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, mientras el chico disfrutaba de las caricias que le proporcionaba su madre en el pelo.

Se quedaron largo rato así, Mikoto consintiendo a su amado hijo menor, mientras este tan solo agradecía internamente que su madre fuera tan cariñosa con él, y que supiera perfectamente cuando algún miembro de su familia estaba sufriendo por algo, que en este caso era el, él que lo estaba pasando mal. Finalmente su madre rompió el cómodo silencio.

-¿Me dirás que te pasa mi niño? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan triste? Ya no aguanto verte así, tan desanimado y decaído- dijo la amable mujer.

-Es… por Sakura mamá- dijo Sasuke.

Siempre le había costado abrirse a las demás personas, demostrar sus sentimientos, pero con su mamá todo es diferente, él sabía que ella nunca lo juzgaría, y siempre lo querría sin importar lo que hiciese.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Tienen problemas con su relación? Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, hace tiempo que no la veo, ¿Paso algo Sasuke que no me hayas contado?-

-Si… veras mamá hace un mes y algo más, yo termine con ella-

-¿Terminaste con ella? Pero Sasuke ¿Tu en realidad querías eso? ¿Quieres eso?-

-No, y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, ni siquiera sabía lo que pensaba cuando lo hice- dijo Sasuke mirando el suelo – Yo… la amo demasiado mamá, pero por una estupidez la perdí-

Mikoto miraba tiernamente a su hijo, así que todo el embrollo se debía a que su pequeño Sasuke estaba enamorado, pero había tomado una mala decisión, y se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, y ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Ay Sasuke, sí que tomaste una mala decisión, pero, ¿es que acaso no has intentado hablar con Sakura y aclarar las cosas?-

-Lo hubiera hecho, de echo lo intente, pero ella no estaba en la aldea, se fue de misión, aún sigue en la misión, aparte no creo que ella me quiera perdonar-

-¿Por qué dices eso hijo?-

-Porque el día que corte con ella, le habían dado la noticia de que sus padres fallecieron en una misión, y yo en vez de consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no estaba sola porque me tenía a mí, le destrocé más el corazón, si eso es posible-

Mikoto miro a su hijo, que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y con pose de derrotado, al parecer la situación era más complicada de lo que aparentaba.

-Escucha Sasuke, no te diré que las cosas entre tú y ella mejoraran, porque no sé si lo harán, aunque estoy segura que sí, ya que sé que Sakura te ama, pero el único consejo que puedo darte, es que cuando ella llegue de su misión, tienes que hablarle, e intentar arreglar las cosas, y sobre todo, dejar de lado tu orgullo, que no te sirve de nada, y decirle sinceramente que es lo que sientes por ella… ¿está bien?-

-Tu siempre sabes que decir mamá, gracias-

-No hay de que mi niño, es mi deber como madre aconsejarte, ahora ¿Por qué no vas a entrenar un poco con Itachi? El me confeso que extraña entrenar contigo-

-¿Pero no estará ocupado con las cosas ANBU?-

-No, de echo me pidió que te convenciera para que fueras a entrenar con el cómo se es debido-

-Hmp, está bien-

Aunque Sasuke volvía a su actitud arrogante (no tanto como antes ya que seguía triste) Mikoto pudo ver el brillo de felicidad al saber que podría pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor, ya que esta sabia la admiración del menor de la familia por su querido Itachi, y se alegró.

.

.

.

Y me decían genio, que ironía, porque definitivamente no era un genio. Un genio no era tan estúpido como para romperle el corazón a tu mejor amiga, y después descubrir (atrasadamente por cierto) que correspondías sus sentimientos, no, a eso no se le podía llamar genio.

Definitivamente mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un caos. La Hokage, al estar enterada de todo, (y por todo me refiero a TODO) a mí y a Sasuke nos había demostrado cierto odio, por no decir mucho, y prácticamente nos mandaba a misiones casi imposibles de realizar, o misiones que nos dejaban en completo ridículo.

Golpee más fuerte el árbol frente a mí, últimamente no me había podido concentrar en los entrenamientos, ya que cada vez que hacia algo, recordaba, que hace unos meses hacia lo mismo pero en compañía de alguien, alguien que tenía dos moñitos graciosos, que tenía el pelo de un castaño hermoso, una sonrisa adorable, una sonrisa que solo iba dirigida a mi… y ahí estaba de nuevo, desconcentrándome totalmente de la técnica que estaba a punto de ejecutar por recordarla, definitivamente esto de tenerla lejos me estaba matando, de a poco, pero me mataba.

Recordé la plática que había tenido con mi mamá y con Hinata. Honestamente me había gustado hablar con ellas, ya que estoy seguro que me respondieron sinceramente, y después no se rieron de mi patético estado.

**Flashback**

Neji se encontraba en la sala de su casa, mirando fijamente una foto, olvidando completamente una de las reglas ninjas que dice que siempre se tiene que estar alerta, por lo que no sintió, como una persona se acercaba y le preguntaba alegremente.

-¿Qué haces Neji-kun?-

Neji se sobresaltó, pero de inmediato recupero la compostura, y cambiando a su cara de póker, miro a la persona que interrumpía sus cavilaciones.

-Mamá, ¿se te ofrece algo?-

-No, simplemente quería saber que hacia mi lindo hijo, para estar tan distraído como lo estás-

-Simplemente estaba mirando una foto-

-¿La puedo ver?-

La mamá de Neji a diferencia de su padre era mucho más comunicativa, ya que ella al no ser Hyuga de sangre, no tenía esa pasividad y frialdad que los caracteriza.

Neji lo pensó un poco, dudando si mostrarle o no la foto, ya que si se la mostraba, pondría en peligro su orgullo, pero finalmente pensó que la persona que tenía al lado era su mamá, así que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Está bien-

La Sra. Hyuga cogió la foto y se quedó mirándola fijamente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, y un sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del Hyuga.

-Mmm, así que piensas en esa chica, ¿cómo es que se llamaba?-

-Tenten, se llama Tenten-

-Ahh! Si, ya me acuerdo, una chica muy dulce-

-Si…-

-¿Tía?- se escucha una vos a lo lejos.

-Hinata querida estoy en la sala-

Hinata llego a la sala de la casa Hyuga y saludo alegremente a su tía y a su primo.

-Tía, Neji-neesan, ¿cómo están?-

-Oh Hinata querida, muy bien ¿y tú?-

-Muy bien, gracias tía, ¿y tú Neji-neesan?-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- respondió como siempre monótonamente el Hyuga.

Hinata cuando se encontraba con su familia, no tartamudeaba como lo hacía cuando estaba con Naruto, de echo esa faceta solo la tenía con él, con la demás gente siempre hablaba tranquilamente y sin colocarse roja.

Hinata se da cuenta de que Neji y su mamá estaban hablando de algo, y se preguntó si llegaba en un momento inoportuno.

-Ehh… ¿inoportuno?-

-Oh no linda, tan solo Neji me estaba contando un par de cosas, es que se siente triste de que Tenten, su compañera no esté aquí - le susurro lo último a Hinata.

-Ohh, entiendo, ¿no te importa que me quede Neji?-

-¿Eh? No Hinata, quédate por favor-

-Pero Neji cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que sientes por Tenten? Porque hasta donde yo estaba enterada, ella también te quería- dijo Hinata

-Sí, ella me lo dijo, pero fui tan imbécil, que la rechacé, y ahora ella se fue, y no ha vuelta y me hace…falta, la extraño, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella- dijo Neji rápidamente, deseando que ese incomodo momento con su prima y con su mamá acabara pronto.

-Ay! Por dios hijo, ¡tenías que ser hijo de tu padre! El también hiso algo similar cuando me confesé ante él, ya que él obviamente no daría el primer paso, pero por suerte las cosas se arreglaron y ahora estoy casada con el-

-Yo creo Neji, que cuando Tenten-chan vuelva, deberías hablar con ella, y arreglar las cosas, tal cual hiso el tío Hizashi, y lo más probable es que te perdone. Yo sé que ella te quiere mucho, y te aseguro que debe estar sufriendo mucho más que tú en este momento-

-Mi niño, no te preocupes ¿sí? Las cosas se solucionaran, aun son jóvenes, y te prometo que las cosas saldrán bien, ¿okay?-

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto en un susurro Neji.

-Lo prometo- dijo la Sra. Hyuga besando a su hijo en la cabeza –bueno Hinata, ¿qué te parece si vamos a hacer galletas?-

-Claro tía, en un momento la alcanzo-

La Sra. Hyuga se perdió en los pasillos de la casa, y Hinata se acercó a Neji, al cual abraso.

-Todo mejorara Neji, pero si tienes ganas de desahogarte con alguien, tu sabes que nunca te juzgare, te quiero-

Y después de esas palabras la chica siguió a su tía hasta la cocina.

**Flashback end.**

''Espero que las cosas mejoren como dijiste Hinata, de verdad lo espero'' pensó el Hyuga mientras se dejaba resbalar por el árbol hasta quedar sentado, con la cabeza apoyada entre las piernas, soltando al aire en un susurro ''te amo Tenten… y me haces mucha falta''.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola para quien quiera que este leyendo esto! este es el capitulo 1, decidi subirlo altiro, justo con los 3 mas que subire ahora, porque creo que es mejor para que se le pueda agarrar gusto a la historia, yaa que a mi en lo personal me gusta como va quedando a partir del capitulo 4. <strong>

**Bueno espero les haya gustado.**

**Espero REVIEWS!**

18/09/11


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Encuentros atemorizantes**

Suna, 7 de la tarde.

En el balcón de una casa en la ciudad de Suna, se encontraba una chica de cabellos rosas, apoyada en el barandal, mientras veía sin ver el hermoso atardecer, sin poder quitarse de la mente a cierto chico pelinegro de ojos de igual color.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke-kun?-

Decía mientras por la mejilla de la chica viajaba una traviesa lágrima, otra más que se uniría a todas las que ya había derramado.

Otra chica de moñitos en la cabeza, entraba en el balcón, y abrazaba a su amiga a modo de consuelo.

-Ya Saku, no llores, no vale la pena- le decía para calmarla

Y aunque Sakura sabía que Tenten también estaba sufriendo por lo sucedido con Neji, admiraba su fortaleza para no colocarse a llorar cada vez que tenía un recuerdo como lo hacia ella, cosa por la cual todos pensaban que su amiga era una machona que no lloraba. Pero que equivocados estaban todos, ya que ella mejor que nadie sabía que eso no era cierto, que su amiga aparentaba ser algo que no era, para que nadie viera a la delicada flor que se escondía detrás de esa coraza. Una flor que es capaz de llorar como todos los humanos, y que también sufría el llamado desamor.

Todo eso la llevo a recordar el día que destruyo sus vidas.

**Flashback.**

Sakura se encontraba en un estado de sopor, mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia caer en su cuerpo tirado en el frio suelo del bosque, cuando escucho sollozos, sollozos que no eran suyos, así que incorporándose con un poco con dificultad (debido a los músculos agarrotados por el frio) se fijó en una chica que estaba a unos árboles mas allá, sentada, apoyada en uno, con la cabeza entre las piernas.

Al principio le costó un poco reconocerla debido a la hinchazón de sus ojos, las lágrimas que seguían cayendo y la lluvia, pero una vez ya habiéndola reconocido, se sorprendió.

Tenten hace unos días les había contado a todas sus amigas que se confesaría a Neji, y que estuviera llorando en el bosque de la muerte solo significaba algo… las cosas no habían salido según lo planeado.

Sakura acercándose lentamente a Tenten, se arrodillo frente a ella y la llamo. Tenten solo levanto la cabeza y la miro, después de ver que la chica frente a ella estaba en las mismas condiciones, se abrazó a ella como si su alma dependiera de ello.

Las dos se quedaron toda la noche ahí, tan solo con la compañía de la otra.

**Flashback end.**

Después de permanecer una rato abrazadas, las chicas se separaron y Tenten le pregunto a Sakura.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Sí, gracias Tenten-

-No hay de que, para eso están las amigas-

Las dos se sonrieron y después bajaron al comedor, ya que Tenten había subido para decirle que la cena ya estaba servida.

Las dos se estaban hospedando en la casa del Kazekage, por insistencia de Temari, la cual era muy amiga de Tenten y de Sakura, llegando a considerarlas sus hermanas menores. Aparte el Kazekage también le tenía mucha estima a Sakura al ser una de las que lo hizo volverse bueno.

La cena trascurrió normal, como había trascurrido durante todo el mes que llevaban ahí. Hablaron de trivialidades, se rieron, y comentaron como les había ido a cada uno en su día, y claramente hablaron de cómo iba la misión encomendada por la Hokage.

-Y… ¿Han notado alguna irregularidad?- pregunto Temari

-No, y eso es lo que nos tiene más preocupadas, no hay rastro de Akatsuki por ningún lado- dijo Tenten

-Y nos preocupa que estén planeando algo- finalizo Sakura.

-Mmm, eso significa que hay que estar alertas- dijo Kankuro.

-Sí, hoy en la noche saldremos a vigilar, y ver si encontramos algún movimiento sospechoso por las calles- dijo Sakura.

-En ese caso cuídense chicas, no me gustaría saber que les ha pasado algo por estar vigilando mi bienestar- dijo Gaara.

-No te preocupes Gaara, no nos pasara nada, lo tenemos todo controlado- dijo Tenten.

Después todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Tenten y Sakura saldrían de patrullaje alrededor de las 1:30 de la madrugada, cuando las calles estén totalmente desiertas, y cuando es más probable que haya algún movimiento sospechoso.

Sakura y Tenten aprovecharían de dormir ese tiempo antes de salir a la hora acordada.

.

.

.

Eran las 1:40 de la madrugada y Sakura y yo nos encontrábamos saltando de tejado en tejado, con los chakras escondidos, con capas de color negro (para confundirnos más con la oscuridad) mascaras, y lo más sigilosas posibles. Esa era una de las razones por la que nos habían encomendado esta misión a nosotras, realmente éramos unas de las ninjas más sigilosas que habían.

**Flashback**

Después de pasar una desastrosa noche en el bosque de la muerte, en el que Sakura y yo contamos con lujos de detalle todas nuestras desdichas, decidimos que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a su casa (ya que quedaba más cerca, y la verdad no tenía ninguna gana que alguien me viera en estas condiciones, aparte que lo que menos quería en este momento era estar sola). Cuando llegamos (eran como las 6 de la mañana) nos tomamos una ducha, y después nos sentamos en su living a tomarnos una tasa de chocolate caliente a decidir qué es lo que haríamos ahora. Ahí fue cuando decidimos que lo mejor sería ir a hablar con la Hokage, para ver si nos podía enviar a alguna misión larga, y no tener que soportar verlos a _ellos_, y de cómo se reirían en nuestras caras.

Sakura ofreció que me quedara en su casa hasta que fuéramos a hablar con la Hokage. Me dijo que no soportaría que me fuera, y escuchar el silencio que se produciría al no estar nadie más en la casa. Me dio no sé qué en el corazón al escuchar esa confesión de ella, pero supe lo que me quería decir perfectamente, yo siempre sentía tristeza y soledad cuando me encontraba sola en casa, aunque me imaginaba que para ella debía ser peor, ya que estaba acostumbrada a sentir a sus padres cerca, no como yo. Era algo como ese viejo dicho, ''aquel que sintió lo que es el amor, y luego lo pierde, sufre mucho más que aquel que nunca lo sintió, pero que lo quiso sentir. ''

Después decidimos dormir un rato, y como a las cinco de la tarde, fuimos a ver a la Hokage, la cual sorpresivamente nos estaba esperando, como si supiera que íbamos a ir.

-Chicas las estaba esperando, tengo una misión para ustedes- dijo Tsunade

Las dos nos miramos y esperamos a que la Hokage prosiguiera.

-La misión consiste en ir a Suna por un año, ya que según nos han informado, se ha visto a Akatsuki rondar por las afueras de la aldea, y el Kazekage me ha pedido personalmente, si es que puedo mandar a algunos de mis ninjas para encargarse de averiguar qué es lo que trama Akatsuki- dijo la Hokage.

-¿Pero por qué un ninja de acá? ¿Y no de la misma Suna?- pregunto Sakura

-Porque sería muy sospechoso que algún ninja de allá este inactivo por tanto tiempo, y si es verdad que Akatsuki planea atacar, se darían cuenta, en cambio si es que mandamos a ninjas de acá, con la excusa de que van a realizar otra misión, quedaría perfecto, y Akatsuki no tendría por qué sospechar- explico la Hokage

-Entendemos, ¿pero cuáles serían las coartadas?- esta vez pregunte yo.

-Tu Tenten iras con la coartada de tratar asuntos diplomáticos con Suna, para afianzar más la alianza entre las aldeas, y tu Sakura para ir a desarrollar más la rama de la medicina, y ayudar en el hospital, como mi fiel aprendiz- dijo la Hokage.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto Sakura

-El viernes de madrugada, a las 5:00 horas- (era miércoles)

Después de eso la Hokage le paso un pergamino a cada una.

-En estos pergaminos están los detalles de la misión, y chicas… está en una misión rango S, confió en que será llevada a cabo con éxito, y es sumamente importante de que los únicos enterados de la verdadera causa por la que van a Suna seamos yo, el Kazekage con sus hermanos, y ustedes, nadie más, ¿ENTENDIDO?-

-HAI!-

-Pueden retirarse, ah y cuídense-

-Si Hokage-sama- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, antes de salir por la puerta, y perdernos por el pasillo.

Después de eso las dos chicas separaron sus caminos, ya que cada una tendría que preparar sus maletas, y guardar en cajas parte de amueblado para que no se estropee en su ausencia.

**Flashback end.**

Paramos en el techo de una casa, ya que creímos haber sentido un chakra más adelante, así que avanzamos con mucho sigilo y procurando mantenernos ocultas, para averiguar qué es lo que estaba más adelante.

Ya habiendo avanzado un poco, nos escondimos detrás de unos botes de basura que había ahí, observando atentamente para captar cualquier movimiento sospechoso, cuando de repente vimos a un hombre encapuchado salir de una casa, muy sospechoso.

-Sakura, síguelo tú, yo entrare a la casa- le dije a mi amiga.

-Ya, pero ten cuidado, no sabemos qué tipo de personas podrían haber ahí, ni cuantos- me dijo ella, para después seguir a ese hombre.

Yo saque un radio que nos entregó el cuartel ANBU, y envía vía clave morse mi ubicación pidiendo refuerzos.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba siguiendo al hombre que había visto salir de esa casa, al cual fácilmente se podía apreciar que era un ninja, y no muy bueno que digamos, ya que ni se preocupaba en esconder su chakra, o es que era demasiado confiado.

Eso le recordó a Sasuke, él siempre ha sido muy confiado, ''no Sakura, no pienses en él, que si no te entrara el sentimentalismo, y ahora estas en una misión importante'' se decía, pero no lo lograba cumplir del todo, siempre había algo que le recordaba a él.

Tratando de mantener la cabeza fría y centrada, siguió en su camino de seguir a ese hombre, el cual se dirigía a las colinas de arena que había detrás de la aldea.

Vi como entraba a lo que parecía una cueva, así que con mi chakra esta ves totalmente escondido, me dispuse a entrar en la cueva, después de todo tenía que descubrir que pasaba ¿no?

.

.

.

Sigilosamente me acerque en la puerta, y la abrí cuidando de que no hiciera sonido alguno, me adentre en la casa con kunai en mano, y revise la primera planta; la cocina, la sala, el comedor, el baño, y unos cuantos armarios que habían. No encontré nada, así que me dispuse a subir al segundo piso. Subí las escaleras, las cuales daban a un pasillo con cinco puertas, dos a cada lado y una al final, casi no había luz, lo que por una parte era bueno, ya que ayudaba a mantenerme mejor oculta, pero lo malo es que dificultaba mi vista, eso me recordó a Neji, seria de mucha ayuda tenerlo en este momento conmigo. ''no Tenten, no pienses eso ahora, que si no te colocaras depre, y te tienes que concentrar en esto''.

Abrí la primera puerta de la derecha y entre, no había nada, ni una cama, ni un mueble, nada. Seguí con la que siguiente, y con las del lado izquierdo, pero todas estaban como la primera habitación, así que lo único que quedaba era la última puerta, la del fondo. Me dirigí en silencio, como lo había echo durante todo el tiempo en el que eh permanecido en esta casa.

Coloque mi mano en la manilla de la puerta, la cual no abrió, estaba con llave. Usando el kunai la logre abrir, y en cuanto la puerta se abrió por completo, quede en shock, ¿Era posible lo que estaban viendo mis ojos? ¿Era posible que un ser humano hiciera tal perversidad? Porque yo… no lo terminaba de creer.

Sentí como entraban personas a la casa, seguramente serian los ANBU's, espere a que subieran, no me podía mover, mis musculo no reaccionaban, sentí que subían las escaleras, y seguramente me vieron, por lo que no se detuvieron a revisar las demás habitaciones. Sentí como se colocaban detrás de mí, y miraban seguramente igual de perplejos la imagen.

Todo el baño estaba lleno de sangre, se podía apreciar manos marcadas en las paredes, salpicaduras, y en otras partes, como la sangre empezaba en un lugar y llegaba hasta abajo, como si alguien se hubiera deslizado por la pared, y justo debajo de la ventana había un gran charco de sangre, y diferentes miembros del cuerpo tirados en el piso. El hombre o mujer, estaba irreconocible.

Sentí como alguien me sacaba de ahí, no sé quién era, ni a donde me llevaban, pero agradecía que lo hicieran, ya no quería ver más eso. Cuando de repente me acorde.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura fue detrás de ese hombre!- grite, y salí corriendo en la dirección por la que se había ido mi amiga, siendo seguida de cerca por unos ANBU.

.

.

.

Justo cuando estaba avanzando para la entrada de la cueva, sentí un chakra detrás de mí y me voltee justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe. Era el mismo tipo al que había estado siguiendo, no tenía idea cuando había salido de la cueva, pero ahora que me había visto, lo más seguro es que su deber sea eliminarme, así que me coloque en posición de batalla, y espere el siguiente movimiento del hombre.

-Jajaja, ¿De verdad crees que una niña como tu podrá siquiera pelear conmigo?- me dijo el hombre -Si es que crees eso eres una niña muy ilusa-

-Ya deja de hablar y pelea de una vez- le dije calmadamente e intentando trasmitir seguridad al hablar, ya que la verdad no tenía idea contra quien me estaba enfrentando, ni las habilidades que podía poseer, aunque de algo estaba segura, no era un Akatsuki, ya que no portaba la capa negra con nubes rojas, un alivio.

-Si es que eso quiere la niña- dijo.

De un momento a otro el hombre desapareció, y reapareció encima de mí portando una espada, eh intentando darme con ella. Yo lo frene justo a tiempo con la ayuda de una kunai, y de ahí se largó una pelea de taijutsu, mi especialidad.

La pelea no avanzaba mucho, cada vez que enviaba algún golpe él lo bloqueaba, o viceversa, pero en un descuido yo le logre asestar un golpe en el estómago.

El hombre salió volando hacia atrás, chocando con un árbol y quedando incrustado en este. El tipo a pesar del golpe se levando como si nada, y al fin dejo ver su rostro. Tendría que ser un hombre de más o menos 30 y tantos años, de pelo castaño y ojos azules. Sakura lo reconoció, se llamaba Iroto Takemana, un famoso asesino a sueldo, buscado por las cinco grades aldeas ninja, conocido por sus terribles asesinatos, y la crueldad con la que mata a sus víctimas.

Sakura se removió inquieta, ella sabía que era una excelente ninja, pero saber la identidad de su oponente la coloco nerviosa, si es que llegaba a perder, ni se quería imaginar que haría ese hombre con su cuerpo.

-Dime niña, ahora que sabes mi identidad, ¿Estas asustada?- me pregunto

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, ahora tengo razones para matarte- dije segura, no dejaría que ese despreciable hombre se riera a costa de mí.

De repente sentí dos poderosos chakras acercarse, roge porque no fueran aliados de ese hombre, y que fueran ANBU's mandados por Tenten.

Sentí como se paraban a unos metros de nosotros, eso significaba que no eran mis aliados, pero tampoco mis enemigos, creo. No pude girar la cara para verlos, ya que Iroto me volvió a atacar. Nos volvimos a enfrascar en una pelea de taijutsu, pero de repente él se alejó y realizo un jutsu de fuego. Lo logre evitar a tiempo, pero mi capa y mascara no corrieron suerte y me las tuve que quitar de inmediato, antes de que el fuego alcanzara mi ropa o cara, y dejando descubierta mi identidad.

-Ja, como lo sospeche, no eres más que una niña- dijo el hombre.

Lo que dijo me enfureció, él no tenía derecho a juzgarme o catalogarme como mala ninja por tener solo 15 años, así que sin que él se diera cuenta lo mande a volar, causando que chocara con la cueva, y haciendo que esta se derrumbe un poco.

-Maldita niña- dijo levantándose –Te voy a enseñar a no meterte con mayores-

-A verdad, se me olvidaba que eres un viejo decrepito- le dijo burlándome

-¡Ahora sí que no te salvas mocosa!- dijo furioso y se acercó a gran velocidad a mí, con espada en mano, para enterrármela en el corazón.

Pero antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, vi como un hombre de capa negra y nubes rojas, se interponía en el camino de Iroto, y frenaba la espada con un kunai, haciendo que por el impacto, la espada saliera volando, y quedara enterrada a unos metros más allá. Cuando volví mi vista a los dos hombres, me fije que Iroto caía al suelo muerto, y el Akatsuki se daba vuelta y me miraba a la cara.

Él era un chico de unos 20 0 21 años, con piercings por toda la cara, de cabello anaranjado, y los ojos más raros que había visto en la vida. No tenía idea de quién era, el no salía en los registros de Akatsuki que teníamos.

Me dio escalofríos su mirada, lo más seguro es que ahora me mataría, y yo sabía que contra él no podría hacer nada, lo más probable es que fuera un millón de veces más poderoso que yo. Se acercó a mí, y cuando estaba a tan solo un metro de mi cuerpo, paro, y me vio directo a los ojos.

-Te llamas Sakura ¿Cierto?- me pregunto con una voz profunda que daba escalofríos.

-S-Si- le respondí simplemente.

-Vete de aquí- dijo y se dio la vuelta. Yo por impulso lo agarre de la manga de la capa y lo pare, sabía que eso me podía costar la vida, pero necesitaba saber.

-¿Por qué no me matas a mí también?- le pregunte.

-Porque simplemente no puedo…- me dijo sin darse la vuelta. Se soltó de mi agarre y desapareció en la espesura del desierto, junto a una chica de cabellos azules, también una Akatsuki.

Yo me quede ahí, con más dudas que nunca rondando en mi cabeza, y mirando fijamente por donde habían desaparecido los dos Akatsukis.

.

.

.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar, podía sentir el chakra de mi amiga unos metros más adelante, tan solo era cuestión de segundos llegar hasta ella.

Cuando paramos de correr y quedamos a unos metros de Sakura, me fije que le pasaba algo. Ignorando a los ANBU's y el cuerpo que se encontraba un poco más allá, y me dirigí a Sakura para ver que le pasaba.

-Saku, ¿estás bien?- pregunte

-Él…él me dijo que no me haría daño… ¿Por qué?- dijo ella como ida.

-Sakura, ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Quién es él?-

-Tenten, vayamos a casa por favor, ahí te cuento todo-

-Está bien, vamos-

Le dije y la comencé a guiar de vuelta a la casa de Gaara, después informaríamos que fue lo sucedido.

.

.

.

Tenten y Sakura se encontraban en la gran sala de la casa del Kazekage, había ANBU's (la escolta personal de Gaara), también estaba Baki y los hermanos Sabaku no.

-Ahora chicas, ¿me pueden decir que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Gaara.

-Verán, Sakura y yo, como todas las noches, salimos a hacer la guardia rutinaria, todo estaba bien hasta que sentimos un chakra poderoso más adelante, por lo que nos dirigimos a esa dirección. Ahí fue cuando vimos a ese hombre salir de la casa. Sakura fue por él, y yo me quede a investigar, ahí fue cuando mande el mensaje. Entre a la casa, y busque algo anormal, ahí encontré el cuerpo, después me sacaron los ANBU's, y fuimos a buscar a Sakura- término su relato Tenten.

-Cuando yo comencé a seguir al hombre, y llegamos a las montañas, a lo que parecía la entrada de una cueva, se detuvo y entro, yo lo iba a seguir, pero de repente apareció detrás mío, y empezamos una batalla, al final logre vencerlo, y lo reconocí como el asesino Iroto Takemana, después llegaron los ANBU's y nos fuimos de ahí, pero eso fue todo lo que paso- dijo Sakura.

-Entonces, ¿no había ningún rastro de Akatsuki?- volvió a preguntar Gaara.

-No, tan solo encontramos a ese hombre- dijo Sakura.

-Muy bien. Es una lástima que no hayan encontrado nada de Akatsuki, sin embargo, Sakura, lograste eliminar a un criminal muy buscado por todos los países, cosa que agradecemos todos, y tú tienes derecho a reclamar la recompensa que daban todos los países por su cabeza- dijo Gaara.

-Mmm sí, pero la verdad no me interesa-

-De todas maneras, voy a estar pendiente si cambias de opinión. Bueno chicas vayan a descansar, suficientes emociones en una sola noche-

Después de eso, los ANBU's fueron desalojando la casa del Kazekage, y los hermanos Sabaku no, Sakura y Tenten, fueron a descansar.

.

.

.

Afuera de esa casa, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraban dos personas observando y escuchando la conversación.

-No solo esta Sakura, sino también Tenten- dijo una de las figuras.

-Así veo, ¿qué haremos ahora?- dijo y pregunto la otra figura.

- Lo único que en este momento podemos hacer, es desaparecer del mundo ninja, y librarnos completamente de él. Y después… volver por ellas-

Dijo la primera figura, para después, las dos desaparecer, en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahi esta el capitulo 2, como prometi en el cap anterior.<strong>

**espero les haya gustado.**

**Reviews!**

**18/09/11**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Recuerdos... descubrimientos dolorosos.**

-Tenten... Tenten, ¿estás despierta?- decía Sakura al lado de la cama de su amiga.

-Mmm, ahora si mmm- dijo Tenten.

-Ay qué bueno, no me hubiera gustado despertarte- dijo Sakura.

-Sakura... me despertaste- dijo Tenten sentándose en la cama.

-Oh... bueno, no importa, te tengo que contar algo urgente- dijo Sakura también sentándose en la cama.

-¿No pudiste esperar hasta mañana?- le dijo adormilada Tenten.

-No... Tenten esto es importante- dijo Sakura colocándose seria.

Tenten, al ver que al parecer la cosa iba enserio y su amiga la había despertado por algo importante, también se colocó seria, dando el pase libre a Sakura para que hablara.

-Yo no mate a Iroto- dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué? pero tu dijiste que eras la única que estaba ahí- dijo Tenten.

-Mentí, habían dos personas más, pero no lo podía decir abiertamente, de hecho, tu eres la única que lo debe saber Tenten, nadie se puede enterar, ¿lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo, pero por favor dime, ¿quiénes más estaban ahí?-

-Tenten...habían dos Akatsukis, uno era un peli naranja, lleno de piercings, y estaba acompañado de una chica de pelo azul y una flor de papel en la cabeza, ellos legaron cuando yo estaba peleando con Iroto. No les tome importancia, debía concentrarme en eliminar a Iroto, y ellos no parecían querer integrarse a la pelea, pero en un momento, me descuide apenas un segundo, el cual Iroto aprovecho para atacarme, el golpe me iba a llegar pero...- relataba Sakura ausente, como si en vez de estar en la habitación estuviera en el lugar de los hechos- pero el chico de piercings lo freno, y lo mato al instante, después se acercó a mí, y me pregunto si era Sakura, yo le respondí que sí, y él me dijo que me fuera de allí, yo le pregunte por qué no me mataba también a mí... y él solo me dijo...que no podía -Sakura seguía ida- ¿por qué lo dijo? ¿Por qué no podía?- Sakura regreso a la habitación- Tenten, ¿por qué no podía?... Tenten, ¿por qué?-

Sakura no le paraba de preguntar el por qué a Tenten, y en su cara se podía ver mesclados la incredulidad, el miedo y la confusión.

-Yo... no lo sé Sakura, no lo sé...-

.

.

.

Definitivamente esa había sido una larga noche, llena de emociones. Después de hablar con Tenten, había vuelto a su habitación un poco mejor, pero aun así, tenía ese sentimiento de… felicidad en el corazón (al saber que el chico de piercings no le haría daño), y eso la asustaba, y mucho.

Sakura dio una vuelta en la cama, quedado boca abajo.

"¿Por qué siento felicidad? Esto me asusta, aparte… en cuanto lo vi sentí algo… ¿amor quizás?... no, no era amor, ni tampoco gusto, sentí…tranquilidad y seguridad, como si de verdad el no me fuera a hacer daño, sentí una conexión con él, como si él fuera… lo único que me queda".

Sakura dio otra vuelta, pero esta vez mirando hacia un constado, en el cual había un pequeño buro con un cajón.

Sakura se levanto y camino hasta el, abrió el cajón y saco de él un sobre, era blanco y tenía solo unas palabras escritas en el "Para Sakura". Ella ya lo había leído el mismo día que lo encontró. Cuando guardaba las cosas de la habitación de sus padres en cajas, lo había encontrado entremedio de unos papeles muy bien guardados en una carpeta, que estaba en un cajón con llave. Ella se extraño mucho cuando los vio, por lo que se sentó en el suelo, y empezó a revisar los papeles, dejando de lado la carta. Unos minutos después descubrió que estos eran de adopción, y que obviamente ella era adoptada.

**Flash back****.**

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres, estaba guardando sus pertenencias en cajas, ya que en unos días dejaría la casa. Se encontraba guardando lo papeles que habían en un mueble de la pieza de sus padres, cuando vio que un cajón necesitaba llave.

-Mmm, así que para este cajón es la llave que encontré antes, me pregunto que habrá dentro- hablo consigo misma.

Sakura saco la llave y abrió el cajón, en el cual había solo una carpeta. Sakura intrigada de que sus padres guardaran solo una carpeta bajo llave, la saco, en ese momento vio que se caía una carta, que al parecer está dirigida hacia ella, ya que ponía "Para Sakura", se sentó en el suelo y dejo la carta a un lado para empezar a ojear la carpeta.

Mientras iba leyendo los papeles, sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más, y en ellos se podía ver la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Los papeles eran de adopción.

Dejo caer la carpeta al suelo, y miro la carta que estaba a un lado, con manos temblorosas la tomo y empezó a abrir, y saco el contenido del sobre, leyéndolo.

**Flashback end.**

Sakura se sentó en su cama y abrió nuevamente el sobre y lo empezó a leer.

"_Querida Sakura:_

_ Si estás leyendo esta carta, lo más probable es que ya no nos encontremos contigo, ojala nunca tengas que leerla, y que esta sea tan solo una precaución inservible que tu padre y yo tomamos._

_Sakura, lo más probable es que ya estés enterada que eres adoptada, pero tienes que saber, que el amor de tu padre y mío hacia ti, siempre fue el más verdadero que puede haber._

_Siempre fuiste todo lo que esperábamos, una niña alegre, buena, y excelente hija, que nos regalo los mejores años de nuestra vida, y por la que seriamos capaces de todo. Siempre fuiste nuestra luz._

_Me imagino que querrás saber las razones para que tu padre y yo adoptáramos, por lo que te las diré. Cuando yo era joven, de unos 20 años, en una misión, fui gravemente herida en el abdomen. Se supone que después del tratamiento que recibí, todo estaba perfecto en mi cuerpo, pero unos años después, cuando tu padre y yo ya estábamos casados, y queríamos tener hijos, descubrimos que no podíamos, por lo que optamos por adoptar._

_Fuimos a un hogar, y ahí estabas tú, una hermosa bebe de apenas unos meses de nacida. Llegaste ahí, después de ser rescatada de un bosque en el cual estabas sola y ninjas de nuestra aldea te encontraran._

_Tu padre y yo te queríamos a ti, nos habías maravillado con tu encanto y tu dulzura, sin embargo, nos costó un poco lograr tu adopción, ya que se estaba buscando a tu verdadera familia. No los encontraron, por lo que nos permitieron adoptarte._

_Nunca se supo quienes habían sido tus padres, y a pesar de todo el tiempo que los estuvieron buscando nunca lograron encontrarlos, así que aunque suene duro decírtelo, muchos creían que habían sido asesinados._

_Siento que debo contarte todo esto, porque mereces saber la verdad, y espero con toda mi alma, que no estés enojada con nosotros, por no habértelo dicho antes._

_Te amamos, eres nuestro orgullo._

_Atte._

_Mamá y Papá"_

Sakura dejo la carta en la cama, y se dirigió al ventanal, apoyo la mano en el frio vidrio y mirando el estrellado cielo dijo.

-Tengo que saber quién era mi verdadera familia, los amo, papá, mamá, pero tengo que saber, la duda me está matando, y no importa si me encuentro con que efectivamente mis verdaderos padres están muertos, tengo que saber cuál es mi apellido, mi sangre, aparte, algo me dice… que no estoy sola-

.

.

.

"_Pelo azul y un origami en la cabeza, ¿Por qué me resulta conocido?"_

.

.

.

En Konoha las cosas no estaban muy bien, habían sufrido muchas bajas de ninjas, y el clima no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Ese en específico era uno de esos días. Las nubes estaban grisáceas a más no poder, dándole un toque siniestro a las calles desiertas. El viento no daba tregua a nada, llevándose todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y se aseguraba una tormenta venidera.

Pero las cosas estaban mucho peor a la entrada de una casa, donde se encontraba una familia de cuatro integrantes, mas solo se encontraban tres, recibiendo las noticias de un ANBU.

-No, no, no, ¡NO! Lo que usted me está diciendo no puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad- decía Mikoto Uchiha, mientras caía al suelo, llorando, horrorizada y negándose a creer lo que le decía ese ANBU.

Fugaku, su esposo, se agacha a consolarla, también con una mirada de tristeza y reticencia creer lo que ese ANBU les decía. Y atrás de todos ellos, se encontraba un joven de apenas 15 años de edad, escuchando también horrorizado, la trágica noticia.

-Nosotros, el cuartel ANBU, realmente lo sentimos mucho señora Uchiha, pero lamentablemente es así… Itachi Uchiha, a muerto- dijo el ANBU para después retirarse, y dejar a una familia mas, destrozada esa noche.

.

.

.

"_¡TENTEN!... ¡TENTEN CORRE!..._

_¡Escúchame!…no, no me quiero ir sin ti…no tienen escapatoria…mamá, papá… ¡NEE-CHAN!"_

Tenten despertaba exaltada y sudada, sentándose rápidamente en la cama, y mirando a todos lados, como si estuviera comprobando que esta era la vida real.

-Pero… que fue eso- pensó en voz alta.

"¡¿Qué diablos fue eso? Es…. Como si fuera un recuerdo, o ¿una fantasía? Por dios, no lo sé, no… lo logro distinguir, todo es tan confuso que…"

-AHH, mi…cabeza…me…duele mucho… AHH, ¡SAKURA!- grito Tenten, llamando a su amiga.

Sakura al escuchar el grito de su amiga, rápidamente fue a su encuentro, encontrándose con una Tenten, doblada en la cama, y agarrándose la cabeza.

-Tenten, Tenten, ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Sakura, en un intento de saber que le pasaba a su amiga.

-Mi…cabeza…me….duele m-mucho- le respondió a duras penas Tenten.

Sakura le toco la frente a Tenten, notando que esta ardía en fiebre.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre- susurro Sakura -Tenten recuéstate- le pidió Sakura.

Tenten, obedeciendo al mandato de su amiga, se recostó en la cama, y sintió como la mano de Sakura empezaba a emanar chakra, provocando que cuando la mano toco su frente, esta cayo inconsciente.

-Sakura, escuche gritos, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto un recién salido de la ducha Kankuro.

-Nada que no se pueda solucionar, Tenten tiene fiebre- le explico Sakura, recién dándose vuelta –Ehh…Kankuro, tu… estas en toalla- dijo una sonrojada Sakura.

-Ohh, yo… es que estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando escuche los gritos, jeje- dijo nervioso.

En ese instante, al cuarto entraron Temari y Gaara, para saber también que es lo que sucedía, pero Temari al ver a Kankuro con solo una toalla tapándolo, lo regaño.

-¡Kankuro! ¡Como se te ocurre aparecer en estas fachas! ¡Mira que Sakura es apenas una niña y tú apareciendo casi desnudo en frente de ella! ¡Anda a colocarte algo de ropa de inmediato!- le grito Temari, mientras le pegaba un coscorrón en la nuca.

-Tsh, tiene 18 años y aun sigue pareciendo un pendejo de 7- susurro Temari- dime Sakura, ¿paso algo?- pregunto Temari.

-Es Tenten, tiene fiebre, pero ya me ocupo de eso, no es nada grave- le respondió Sakura.

-Qué alivio, ya nos estábamos asustando, donde anoche pasaron tantas cosas- dijo Temari.

-Sí, sí que fue una noche de emociones, y lo más probable es que Tenten tenga fiebre precisamente por eso, su mente no aguanto y su cuerpo empezó a pasar la cuenta, pero nada mas- les dijo Sakura.

-¿Pido que te suban el desayuno Sakura?- le ofreció amablemente Gaara.

-Te lo agradecería mucho Gaara- le respondió Sakura.

-Bien, lo iré a informar. Si me disculpan- seguido de eso Gaara se retiro de la habitación.

-Bueno, a vista de que las cosas están bien, yo también me voy, me tengo que ir a vestir- dijo Temari para después retirarse.

-Al parecer Tenten, quedamos tu y yo- le dijo Sakura a su amiga inconsciente.

.

.

.

Unas semanas después, las cosas en Suna ya se habían tranquilizado, Tenten ya estaba en perfectas condiciones, y las vigilancias en las noches estaban tan tranquilas como siempre.

Sakura, después de haber tenido su encuentro con Akatsuki, no los volvió a ver. Por otro lado, Tenten se había encargado de bloquear el recuerdo de la víctima, de su mente, así que las dos seguían con sus vidas como siempre.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde en Suna, y Sakura y Tenten se encontraban entrenando con Temari y Kankuro. Lamentablemente Gaara no los podía acompañar, ya que tenía su deber como Kazekage.

Sakura se encontraba entrenando con Temari en una parte del campo, y Tenten con Kankuro en la otra.

En ese momento los cuatro estaban tomando un descanso en uno de los pocos árboles que hay ahí, cuando Temari inicio la conversación.

-Llegaron noticias de Konoha- dijo.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué decían las noticias? Gaara no me ha comentado nada- dijo Kankuro.

-Al parecer, Itachi Uchiha a muerto en combate- dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Itachi-san? Pero…él….era tan fuerte, es imposible que este muerto- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Pues esas son las noticias que llegaron-dijo Temari.

-¿Y cómo fue? Digo ¿en qué situación? A mí también me sorprende que el genio Uchiha haya sido derrotado tan fácilmente- dijo Kankuro.

-Según lo que Gaara me dijo, y los rumore que he escuchado, estaba en una misión ANBU, cuando su escuadrón fue atacado de sorpresa, por un oponente realmente poderoso, matándolos a todos al instante- dijo Temari.

-Pero aun así…han habido solo dos clanes más poderosos que el Uchiha o el Hyuga, pero están extintos, por lo que me cuesta creer que haya alguien más poderoso que un Uchiha- dijo pensativo y en casi un susurro Kankuro.

-¿Dos clanes más poderosos que el Hyuga y el Uchiha, Kankuro? ¿A qué clanes te refieres?- pregunto sorprendida Tenten.

-Me refiero a los dos clanes más poderosos de la historia ninja, el clan Ryusaki y el clan Yutaka, poseedores del rinnegan y del reiken, respectivamente- dijo Kankuro.

-Pero tú mencionaste que estaban extintos- dijo Sakura.

-Y lo están, lo cual es una pena- dijo Kankuro.

-Pero cuéntanos de ellos Kankuro- pidió Tenten.

-Mmm, pues no se sabe mucho de ellos, ya que ha pasado bastante tiempo, y la gente se olvida. Yo solo recuerdo que los dos eran de la aldea del cielo, y que fueron aniquilados- dijo Kankuro –y después de eso toda la aldea desapareció sin dejar rastro, se dice que se escondieron al no tener a sus clanes más poderosos con ellos- termino de decir.

-¿Y no sabes nada mas? ¿Cómo fueron aniquilados por ultimo?- pregunto Sakura.

-Eso nunca se supo, solo se sabe, que a la mañana siguiente de cada aniquilación, la aldea encontró los cuerpos, y se supone no hubo ningún sobreviviente- dijo Temari.

-Guau, que pena, ¿y como hace cuanto ocurrió?- pregunto Tenten.

-Mmm, creo…que el del clan Ryusaki hace unos catorce años, más o menos, y el del clan Yutaka hace unos ¿once tal vez?- dijo un poco insegura Temari.

-Bueno, no importa, ¿seguimos entrenando Temari?- pregunto Sakura a Temari.

-Por supuesto- le respondió.

-Tenten, ¿vienes?- le pregunto Kankuro a Tenten, al ver que esta no se movía para seguir entrenando.

-Eh, si en un momento voy- le dijo Tenten.

"_Once años… once años, y una chica de pelo azul con un origami en la cabeza"__._

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en el escritorio, con una hoja en mano y un lápiz escribiéndole a Mikoto Uchiha.

_"Sra. Mikoto: _

_ Tal vez le resulte raro que yo le escriba, tomando en cuenta lo que paso entre Sasuke y yo, pero eso no es relevante ahora._

_Lamentablemente llegaron a mis oídos la terrible noticia de la muerte de Itachi-san, y no me quiero ni imaginar el dolor que debe estar sintiendo. Estoy segura que no se compara a lo que yo sufrí cuando perdí a mis padres._

_Itachi-san, era sin duda, un excelente hijo, un buen chico, y de gran corazón, así que si de algo estoy segura, es que, este donde este, debe estar pensando en ustedes, y cuidando su bien estar._

_Quiero que sepan, que tienen todo mi apoyo, y por favor, cuiden que Sasuke no haga ninguna locura._

_Atte._

_Sakura Haruno._

_PD: Si sería tan amable, me gustaría que le dijera a Sasuke lo siguiente: no le guardo ningún rencor, y tal vez, lo nuestro estaba predestinado a no funcionar, pero que el siempre va a tener un lugar especial en mi corazón, después de todo, fue mi primer amor."_

Después de escribir la carta, y guardarla en susobre correspondiente, se dirigió a la sala de correspondencia, del edificio del Kazekage y pidió un ave para mandar la carta a Konoha. Obviamente, se la mandaría a la Hokage, y le pediría que la reenviara a la casa Uchiha, ya que sería desastroso que llegara un ave de Suna con una carta de ella a la residencia Uchiha. Revelaría su posición, y ella no quería eso.

.

.

.

Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba en la terraza de su casa, tomando un té, y viendo el horizonte. Se podía notar en su cara y sobre todo en sus ojos, la tristeza y agonía que venía cargando desde hace unas semanas atrás.

-Disculpe, Sra. Mikoto, ha llegado una carta para usted- dijo una sirvienta, mientras ingresaba a la terraza.

-¿Una carta para mí? que raro, ¿de quién es?- pregunto monótonamente Mikoto.

- No sale Sra. solo está indicado el destinatario- le respondió la sirvienta.

Mikoto, extrañándose que no especificara el remitente, tomo la carta, y la leyó. Unos minutos después, se podía ver en la cara de la Sra. de la casa, una sonrisa que no se había podido apreciar en las últimas semanas. Si bien, no tenían el mismo esplendor que antes, se podía notar que eran sonrisas sinceras, y no vacías.

-Himeko, por favor, ¿podrías traer a Sasuke?- le pidió Mikoto a la sirvienta.

-Enseguida Sra.- le respondió esta, y entro a la casa.

Unos minutos después, entraba a la terraza Sasuke, fijándose al instante en la sonrisa del rostro de su madre.

-Mamá, ¿me llamabas?- le pregunto Sasuke.

-Si hijo. Ven, siéntate a mi lado- le dijo Mikoto.

Sasuke, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, le entro la chispita de la curiosidad, así que obedeciendo a su progenitora, se fue a sentar a su lado.

-Me ha llegado una carta, y creo que te gustara saber de quién es- dijo Mikoto a su hijo.

-¿Una carta? déjame verla- le dijo Sasuke a su madre.

Mikoto, como la madre consentidora que es, le paso a su hijo la carta, y observo cómo este la leía, para después decir.

-Es... de Sakura- dijo Sasuke en un susurro.

-Así es, y según lo que dice, se preocupa por ti, y por tu bienestar- le dijo su madre.

-Sakura se preocupa del bienestar de todos, mamá, no tiene porque ser una muestra de que me sigue queriendo. Aparte, en la posdata, dice que _fui_ su primer amor, no que _soy_- le dijo Sasuke.

-Tal vez dirá eso Sasuke, pero algo me dice que te sigue queriendo- dijo Mikoto -aparte, ¿donde quedo ese orgullo Uchiha que los caracteriza? un Uchiha no se rinde, hasta obtener lo que quiere. ¿O me equivoco?-

-No mamá, no te equivocas- le dijo Sasuke.

_"No descansare, hasta tenerte de nuevo a mi lado Sakura. Porque un Uchiha, no se rinde, hasta que tiene lo que quiere"_ pensó Sasuke con una nueva convicción.

.

.

.

Era un 13 de julio en la aldea de Suna, y ya habían pasado aproximadamente 6 meses desde que Sakura y Tenten vivían con el Kazekage y sus hermanos.

Tenten se encontraba en su habitación tomando una siesta, para después estar cien por ciento activa en las guardias de cada noche. Pero, sin embargo, su sueño no parecía pacifico.

_"Rojo... rojo por todos lados, ese era el panorama que veía una niña de apenas 5 años. Bastante __traumante__ para una criatura de tal edad._

_La niña se encontraba caminando por su casa, y no paraba de llamar a su mamá y papá, mas sin embargo ellos no contestaban._

_Estaba por dirigirse a la habitación de sus padres, cuando se encontró con su hermana mayor._

_-Oh hermanita, es tan bueno encontrarte, que alivio saber que estas bien- dijo la niña mayor en un susurro y con voz preocupada__._

_Aunque la niña menor podía escuchar su voz, no podía ver su cara ni rasgos físicos, todo estaba demasiado oscuro._

_-Ven, hay que salir de aquí- dijo la mayor, para luego tomar a la menor y salir corriendo de ahí._

_Afuera, todo estaba en llamas, y se podían ver cuerpos tirados en las aceras de las casas._

_-Hermanita escucha, no voltees a ver a ningún lado, solo mírame a mi ¿si?- pidió la niña de tan solo nueve años._

_La mayor empezó a correr con la niña en brazos, cuidando de no encontrarse con los causantes de tal maquiavélico acto. Pero lamentablemente no pudo, y los hombres causantes de todo la encontraron._

_-Ellas son las dos últimas jefe- dijo un hombre alto y de mirada satánica._

_-Inusual, que las dos últimas sean apenas unas niñas de cuanto ¿seis, siete años?- dijo el que decía ser el jefe._

_-¿Las matamos jefe?- pregunto otro de los hombres que había ahí._

_-Solo a una, a la otra la traen- dijo el jefe, para luego sentarse en la rama de un árbol y mirar el "espectáculo"._

_-Hermanita, quédate detrás mío, y cuando te diga que corras, te subes a una invocación que hare y que te llevara lejos- le dijo la mayor a la menor._

_-No, no me quiero ir sin ti...-_

_-¡Escúchame! te tienes que ir. Estos hombres planean matar a una, y no dejare que te maten a ti-_

_-Pero no quiero que tú mueras- dijo la pequeña._

_-No moriré, te prometo que después te alcanzare- le dijo la mayor._

_-¿Lo prometes?-_

_-Lo prometo, ahora quédate detrás- dijo la mayor para después lanzarse a atacar a los hombres que atentaban contra su vida._

_La pequeña veía como su hermana eliminaba a los hombres, ya que a pesar de ser una niña de nueve años, era bastante fuerte para su edad._

_El jefe, al ver que la mayor había eliminado a todos sus hombres, decidió hacerse cargo personalmente el de la misión._

_-Esos estúpidos incompetentes, como no pudieron con una simple mocosa, aunque creo que ya se a quien me llevare... no tienen escapatoria, jajaja- rio malévolamente el hombre._

_El hombre empezó a atacar a la mayor, y ella al ya estar cansada, a duras penas lograba detener los ataques. Todo esto lo veía la pequeña, asustándose cada vez más._

_-¡Nee-chan!- grito la pequeña__._

_El hombre al ver que la pequeña estaba desprotegida, se dispuso a atacarla, pero en un rápido movimiento la mayor logro hacer una invocación de un ave de papel, y detuvo al hombre para gritarle a la pequeña._

_-¡TENTEN!... ¡TENTEN CORRE!-_

_Tenten rápidamente haciendo caso a las ordenes de su hermana mayor, se subió al pájaro de papel, para después este elevarse, y ella ver desde las alturas, como su hermana era tirada al suelo._

_-¡NEE-CHAN!-"_

Tenten despertándose exaltada, se sentó en la cama, y vio fijamente por el ventanal de su habitación, teniendo solo una cosa en mente, a su hermana mayor.

"_..."._

* * *

><p><strong>Y? que les parecio? a mi me gusto este, ya que empieza a revelar mas cosas del pasado de tenten, que juega un papel importante en la historia.<strong>

**tambien creo que en mis personajes hay ooc cierto? si, se puede notar en sasuke, aunque trato de que las personalidades sean lo mas parecidas posibles cuesta bastante. aunque aviso desde ya que sakura y tenten tendran ooc.**

**ojala les haya gustado. espero comentarios.**

18/09/11


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Huyendo. reuniéndose con la verdad.**

Entrada de Suna 9 am.

Sakura y Tenten se encontraban en la puerta de la aldea de Suna, junto con el Kazekage y su familia. Estos se podían ver con una cara un poco triste, ya que había llegado el momento en que sus amigas de Konoha se fueran, y regresaran a su aldea, y ellos se habían acostumbrado mucho a tenerlas con ellos.

-Oh, Sakura, Tenten, las extrañare tanto. Tienen que prometerme que me vendrán a visitar- dijo Temari.

-Lo prometemos Temari, y nosotras también te extrañaremos mucho. A todos- dijo Tenten.

Después de despedidas muy emotivas por parte de todos, y de un momento de debilidad de parte de Kankuro a sus "hermanitas", Sakura y Tenten partieron su viaje de vuelta a Konoha, después de haber pasado todo un año en la aldea oculta entre las arenas.

.

.

.

Konoha 4 pm.

-Eh teme, ¿Por qué crees que nos mando a llamar la vieja?- le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.

-No lo sé dobe- le respondió este.

-¿Y tu Neji? ¿Te haces una idea?- volvió a preguntar.

-No- le respondió ahora Neji.

-Y se hacen llamar genios- susurro Naruto.

-Has dicho algo Naruto- le dijo Sasuke con una mirada fría y el sharingan activado.

-No, no, claro que no. ¿No es así Neji?- trato de conseguir apoyo Naruto.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú, Naruto- le dijo Neji también fríamente y con el byakugan activado.

-N-no d-de ver-ver-dad no di-je n-n-nada- dijo tartamudeando Naruto.

Después de eso Naruto prefirió quedarse callado antes de que Sasuke y Neji lo amenazaran nuevamente con el sharingan y byakugan respectivamente. Últimamente los dos andaban muy escasos de paciencia.

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade-sama y tocaron. Después de recibir el típico "pase" entraron al despacho.

-¿Nos llamó Tsunade-sama?- pregunto respetuosamente Neji.

-Así es, les tengo una noticia que lo más seguro los alegrara- dijo Tsunade -… Sakura y Tenten en este momento estas de camino a Konoha- termino de decir, para luego observar a dos chicos petrificados y a otro gritando de alegría.

-¡Sí! ¡Sakura-chan y Tenten van a regresar! Dígame vieja, ¿Cuando llegan?- pregunto entusiasta Naruto.

-Mañana por las 2 de la tarde aproximadamente, les digo por si las quieren esperar en la entrada de la aldea- dijo mirando con las manos entrelazadas debajo del mentón a Neji y Sasuke.

Sasuke y Neji solo se dedicaron a sonreír altaneramente, al fin arreglarían lo que tenían que arreglar y esta vez nadie, nadie se los impediría.

.

.

.

Sakura y Tenten se encontraban saltando de árbol, en árbol por el país del fuego. Hace unos minutos habían cruzado la frontera que dividía los dos países y realmente estaban agradecidas por eso, tal vez no se habían dado cuenta en todo este tiempo pero realmente habían echado de menos la frescura y el olor de los bosques de su país.

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche cuando decidieron parar en un claro del bosque para descansar. El lugar no era tan grande, pero estaba lo suficientemente escondido para evitar asaltos de ladrones o ninjas desertores, aparte había un espesa muralla de arboles que también ayudaba mucho.

-Sakura este lugar parece seguro- dijo Tenten deteniéndose en una parte del claro.

-Sí, acamparemos aquí- dijo para después dejar su mochila en el suelo y empezar a sacar algunas cosas – ¿Sientes alguna fuente de agua cercana Tenten?- pregunto Sakura.

Tenten era de elemento agua, y gracias a un arduo entrenamiento, había logrado la capacidad de detectar agua a kilómetros. Colocando las manos en el sello más común se concentro.

-Mmm, detecto un lago a…. un kilometro hacia el este- dijo Tenten.

-Bien, ¿podrías tu ir por agua? Yo preparare la comida y las tiendas- le dijo Sakura a Tenten.

Tenten hiso caso de lo que dijo Sakura y fue por agua con unas botellas, mientras Sakura se quedaba preparando las tiendas y una fogata para poder cocer los alimentos.

-Listo- dijo después de haber armado las tiendas de campaña.

.

.

"_El lago, el lago, el la… ¡lo encontré! Mmmm, es muy bonito, lástima que Sakura no haya venido para verlo, tengo que recordar donde esta para mostrárselo algún día._

_Me pregunto, que estará haciendo Neji en este momento, si sabrá que mañana vuelvo, y si sabe, si le importara o no, ¡ay! ¿Por qué a pesar de haber pasado un año, y de todo lo que me dijo e hiso lo sigo queriendo tanto? Me gustaría poder olvidarlo, poder sacarlo de mi mente y corazón, y enamorarme no se… de Lee, el es mucho mejor, más tierno, más atento, y definitivamente no es frio y orgulloso como Neji. Pero a quien engaño, como si fuera capaz de olvidarlo. Lo intente durante un año, un año en el cual no lo vi, en el cual trate de no pensar en él, y en el cual conocí a muchos otros chicos que si valen la pena, pero a pesar de todo eso, no lo logre olvidar, ¿y como se supone que lo haga cuando si lo tenga cerca? ¿Cuándo lo veré todos los días? ¿Cuándo estaré en constante contacto con él? Imposible…. Como tratar que un pájaro no cante todas las mañanas con felicidad por un nuevo día, como tratar que un rio cambie su corriente, como tratar que…. como tratar que Neji también me ame… es algo completamente imposible._

_Empecé a caminar para acercarme al lago y recoger agua en las botellas, después de eso me senté en unos de los arboles que había ahí y me quede mirando el cielo. Era una noche despejada, muy hermosa tenía que admitir. Desde aquí se veían un montón de estrellas y la luna esteba en todo su esplendor, y sumándole el hermoso paisaje, el cual contaba con el lago en el cual la luna se reflejaba, convirtiendo el agua en cristal, el roquerio del lago, las flores que tapizaban todo el suelo, realmente es un paisaje hermoso me dije._

_Sobre todo la luna, si sobre todo la luna, digo ¿cómo no si sus ojos son tan parecidos a ella? De un color tan… tan especial, y tan hermoso al mismo tiempo, tal vez esa era una de las razones por la cual estaba tan coladita por Neji, sus ojos eran hermosos, y me encantaban"._

.

.

.

Sakura se sentó al frente de la fogata y la miro, Tenten se estaba demorando, pero sabía que no se trataba porque le hubiera sucedido algo, seguramente se había quedado pensando al igual que ella.

"_(suspiro), Tenten y yo casi no hemos hablado desde que salimos de Suna, aunque creo que es mejor así, esto de regresar nos tiene mal a las dos. Me pregunto… Me pregunto si Sasuke habrá seguido con su vida tal cual, o si habrá conseguido una novia nueva… o por dios ojala que eso no, definitivamente no creo soportar verlo con alguna chica de la mano, o dándole besos, besos que se supone eran míos, pero que no supe conservar… creo que… me destrozaría saber que termino conmigo solo para empezar con quienquiera que sea la fulana con la que anda de novia. Ja, creo que ya me estoy volviendo un poco loca, estoy dando cosas por sentado que ni siquiera sé si son verdad, creo que después de todo si necesito un psicólogo, como me recomendó Tsunade-sama._

_Me preguntó que pasara cuando llegue, ¿alguien me estará esperando? Me gustaría que si, también me pregunto que pasara durante el tiempo que me quedare en Konoha, ¿serán muy incomodas las misiones? Obviamente por el hecho de que la cosa entre Sasuke y yo estará bastante tensa… espero que eso no afecte nuestro rendimiento. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez lo mejor sea no volver… pero que tonterías digo, tenemos que volver, para encontrar información de Akatsuki… y seria de verdaderos cobardes intentar huir de lo que me depare en la aldea, tengo que afrontarlo… tengo que…_

_Si tan solo lo hubiera olvidado en este tiempo."_

.

.

Crack, crack (sonido de fogata).

La fogata emitía esos típicos ruiditos de cuando la madera se quema en el silencio del claro del bosque, en el que estaban sumergidas Tenten y Sakura. Ninguna sabia que decir, aparte de que ninguna tenía las suficientes ganas de hablar, a pesar de ser las mejores amigas. Sin embargo Sakura rompió el silencio.

-Tenten… cuando lleguemos a Konoha… ¿Estás segura?- dijo Sakura con un deje de duda en los ojos.

-Yo…- dudo Tenten un momento –Si Sakura estoy segura, ella tiene que ser, aparte ¿tú no quieres ver al chico perforado?- le respondió Tenten en un susurro.

-Sí, es solo que… tengo miedo…- confeso.

-¿De qué nos maten?- pregunto Tenten.

-Al contrario, creo que eso es lo que menos me preocupa- le dijo -… tengo miedo de que no me dé respuestas, de no obtener algo de lo que sostenerme. Yo… no se qué hare Tenten, si no encuentro algo por lo que vivir- le dijo Sakura en un tono ahogado.

-Sakura… si sirve de algo, me gustaría que vivieras por mí. En este tiempo te has convertido en una verdadera hermana para mi, y siento, no, estoy segura de que aunque encuentre a mi verdadera hermana te necesitare a mi lado, ¿O es que piensas dejarme sola en este nuevo mundo que se me abre?- le dijo Tenten.

Sakura levanto la mirada y miro fijamente a Tenten mientras sus ojos se humedecían de lágrimas, y estaba por abrasarla cuando sienten un ruido.

Las dos se quedan estáticas, sin siquiera respirar, escuchando atentamente y listas para esquivar cualquier ataque de cualquier lado.

De las sombras de los arboles empezaron a emerger dos figuras prominentes y grandes. Sakura y Tenten rápidamente se levantaron y se colocaron en pose de batalla, pero cuando las figuras quedaron totalmente descubiertas e iluminadas por el brillo de la fogata, se paralizaron.

-¿I-Itachi?- Logro decir Sakura después de un momento de tan solo observar.

-Pareces sorprendida… Sakura- le respondió Itachi.

-T-Tu deberías estar m-muerto- dijo Sakura en apenas un hilo de voz.

-Si, como sospechaba mi supuesta muerte se propago rápidamente, pero como logras ver, no es verdad- le dijo Itachi –así como también ves que voy con el uniforme de Akatsuki- termino de decir.

-Tu… ¡TU! ¡Traicionaste a la aldea! Pero no solo eso, has traicionado a tu familia, a Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, a Sasuke-kun… de verdad no tienes ideas de lo mal que se encuentran- término diciendo en un hilo de voz.

-Y no sabes lo que me dolió a mi dejarlos creer eso Sakura- dijo Itachi.

-Entonces porque lo hiciste- pregunto confusa por todo lo que le decía.

-Eso dejémoslo para después, ahora las dos tienen que venir conmigo- dijo.

-¿Y cómo saber si fiarnos de ti Itachi?- reacciono al fin Tenten.

-Tienen todo el derecho a no confiar, pero mi superior me pidió que las llevara con él, y lo hare por las buenas… o por las malas- dijo lo ultimo activando su sharingan.

-Si crees que te lo dejaremos muy fácil estas equivocado- dijo Sakura disponiéndose a atacar seguida de Tenten, la cual arremetió contra el acompañante de Itachi.

Un tipo alto y fortachón, de pelo plateado peinado para atrás con lo que parecía bastante gel, y unos ojos violetas escalofriantes. Traía una guadaña bastante grande, de mango color negro, y tres hojas color rojo. También traía un colgante en el cual como dije había un circulo con un triangulo invertido en su interior. La capa de Akatsuki la traía abierta en la parte del pecho. Bastante raro el tipo ese.

Las dos se enzarzaron en una pelea bastante dispareja. Sakura a Itachi no lograba asestarle ni un solo golpe, era demasiado rápido para ella, y Tenten tampoco lo tenía muy fácil esquivando todo el tiempo la enorme guadaña del tipo compañero de Itachi.

Las dos se alejaron un momento para recobrar un poco el aliento y pensar en alguna estrategia. Pero los Akatsukis no se lo permitieron. Apenas pasados unos segundos de haberse alejado Itachi les lanzo su katon, el cual a duras penas lograron esquivar, para después verse sometidas a una lluvia de kunais y shurikens.

Cuando la lluvia de armas paro, Sakura y Tenten se encontraban bastante rasguñadas, pero por suerte ninguna de las dos había resultado muy mal herida.

Itachi se acerco a ellas y les pregunto:

-¿Se rinden? ¿O piensan seguir oponiéndose?-

-Nunca… nos rendiremos- le dijo Tenten despectivamente.

-Bien, ustedes lo decidieron- dijo Itachi para después mirarlas tan solo una vez a los ojos, y dejarlas a las dos totalmente inconscientes, todo gracias al sharingan.

-Al fin Yashin-sama! Si que te tomaste tu tiempo Itachi, joder un poco mas y no aguanto no poder decir ni una grosería ¡maldito puto con complejo de súper modelo que me obligas a callar!- le dijo Hidan a Itachi, para después colocar cara de alivio al poder "descargarse".

-¿Ya has terminado?- le pregunto Itachi a Hidan – ya que me gustaría que me ayudaras con Tenten- le dijo Itachi tratando de mantener la compostura y no gritarle el también algunas cosas.

"_Pff, complejo de súper modelo ¿yo? Lo que pasa es que esta celoso de que yo sea tan perfecto y adorado por las mujeres, hmp pero que se le puede hacer, soy el Uchiha prodigio"_ pensó Itachi para después colocar en su mirada la sonrisa marca Uchiha que adoran todas.

-¡Joder! Yo tenía que ser el único disponible para ayudarte en esta estúpida misión- siguió reclamando Hidan -Oye pero ¿Por qué tú llevas a la pelirrosa? A la que me toco llevar a mi dan ganas de cagarse de solo ver todo el arsenal de armas que llevaba- dijo Hidan -en cambio tú, elegiste a la pelirrosa de cara angelical, por favor si con tan solo mirarle el pelo sabes que no mata a ni una mosca joder!- concluyo al fin Hidan.

- Yo llevo a Sakura porque no dejare que tú le coloques las manos a la novia de mi otouto, hmp, ni muerto, no me arriesgo a que mi tonto hermano menor sepa que he dejado a su inocente novia a manos de un pervertido- le dijo Itachi.

-Joder, pero dejas a la amiga de la novia de tu hermano, que pasada, hay que ser bien hijo de puta para hacer algo así- dijo Hidan.

-Una palabra más Hidan, una palabra, y me aseguro de encontrar la manera de matarte- dijo Itachi para después empezar a avanzar con la chica en brazos, y ser seguido por su compañero.

.

.

.

Konoha 2:30 pm (día siguiente).

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, y en general todos los amigos de Tenten y Sakura se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea esperando su regreso.

Ya algunos estaban un poco preocupados (dícese Sasuke y Neji) del retraso de "sus" chicas, no comprendían porque se estaban retrasando tanto, digo está bien 5 minutos, a lo más 10, ¿pero media hora? Era demasiado, nadie tenía retrasos de media hora, menos Sakura, que era la señorita puntual, pensaba Sasuke.

-¡Waaaaaa, ya no lo aguanto! Sakura-chan y Tenten-chan se demoran demasiado T-T quiero comer ramen- decía ya un desesperado Naruto - ¡Hinata! Acompáñame a comer ramen, vamos di que si, di que si- le rogaba el rubio a la peli azul.

-Eto, eto, Na-Naruto-kun, ahí que es-esperar a que lle-lleguen Sakura-chan y Tenten-chan- dijo apenada la chica de ojos perla.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero es que ya no aguanto, se demoran mucho… ¡ya se! El teme me avisara cuando lleguen así que no hay problema ¡¿no es así Sasuke?- le grito el rubio al desesperado pelinegro.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Naruto- le respondió sin pensar Sasuke, solo atento a sentir cualquier nuevo chakra que se acercara.

-¡Sí! ¿Viste Hina-chan? ¡El teme nos avisara!- dijo para después llevarse arrastrando a la heredera Hyuga.

.

.

.

Una hora después.

Se encontraban Sasuke, Neji y Kakashi en la oficina de la Hokage tratando el tema de la búsqueda de Tenten y Sakura. Sasuke y Neji insistían en que debían enviar un equipo de búsqueda de inmediato, mientras que Tsunade y Kakashi trataban de hacerles ver que aun era demasiado pronto.

-Sasuke, Neji, ya se los dije, aun es demasiado pronto para mandar un grupo de búsqueda, solo ha pasado hora y media desde que se supone debieron haber llegado- explico por decima vez la Hokage, reclinada en su asiento, cansada de tanto batallar con esos dos mocosos.

-¡Exacto! Ya paso HORA Y MEDIA, Sakura nunca, escúcheme, NUNCA se atrasa por nada, NADA, siempre es muy puntual, y si lleva ya una hora y media de atraso es porque algo le sucedió- dijo ya enojado también Sasuke.

-Escuche Hokage, exigimos que mande un grupo de búsqueda INMEDIATAMENTE- dijo ahora Neji.

La Hokage ya harta de tanto alboroto se paró de su silla, apoyo las manos en el escritorio y miro desafiante a los dos mocosos que osaban mandarla en su propia oficina. Por supuesto los chicos no bajaron la mirada y miraron de igual manera a la Hokage.

-Miren par de mocosos engreídos, esta es mi aldea, por lo que se hace lo que yo digo. No dejare que lleguen dos enclenques aquí a mandarme y decirme lo que debo hacer, por lo que esperaremos una hora más, y si no aparecen ahí recién mandare a un grupo de búsqueda, pero no antes, ¡¿ME ENTENDIERON PAR DE NIÑATOS?- termino diciendo la Hokage.

Sasuke y Neji solo se limitaron a mirarla, y después tomaron asiento en las sillas de enfrente de su escritorio, todo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Al parecer estaban dispuestos a esperar la hora entera sentados en su despacho a que diera la orden, si que eran testarudos.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- entro Shizune al despacho jadeante y con mirada preocupada.

-Shizune, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto interrogante la Hokage al verla en ese estado.

-El grupo de ANBU's que tenía que llegar a las 3:00 a mandado un informe sobre un campamento que encontraron destruido en el bosque que al parecer era de nuestros ninjas, más específicamente de… Sakura y Tenten- dijo Shizune, recién dándose cuenta que tal vez hubiera sido mejor decírselo cuando no estuvieran presentes… Neji y Sasuke.

-¡¿QUE? ¡Pero cómo es eso posible! Shizune manda de inmediato a un equipo ANBU de rastreo y a otro de ataque, ¡QUIERO QUE PARA EL FINAL DEL DIA SAKURA Y TENTEN ESTEN EN ESTA ALDEA! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?- Dijo Tsunade.

-HAI- le respondió Shizune para después volver a desaparecer por la puerta.

Sasuke y Neji se pararon al mismo tiempo y miraron a la Hokage silenciosamente, no era necesario que expresaran con palabras que es lo que querían en ese momento.

-Pueden ir, pero lo harán como ANBU's y como el equipo de ataque, ¿entendido?- dijo Tsunade.

-Entendido- dijeron Sasuke y Neji al mismo tiempo, para después desaparecer también por la puerta.

-…Kakashi- dijo Tsunade.

-Entendido- dijo él para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

Voces, se escuchaban voces, aunque lejanas, y como suaves murmullos que me inducían a volver al mundo de los sueños.

….. Escuche como alguien entraba a mi habitación, ¿Quién sería? Hablaban, ¿Pero de qué?

_-A dormido bastante, ¿Cuando crees que despierte?-_

Pregunto una voz grave, claramente de hombre. ¿Qué hacia un hombre en mi habitación? Ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, yo no tenía sabanas tan suaves y con olor a lavanda, aparte, yo estaba en el bosque, con Tenten, de camino a Konoha, volvíamos de la misión que habíamos tenido en Suna… ¡Itachi no está muerto! Imposible, ¡el nos ataco! Y después nos miro con su sharingan, ¡eso! Nos durmió con su sharingan…

_-Ya ha despertado, ¿No te has dado cuenta? De hecho estoy seguro que en este momento nos está escuchando- _

Dijo una voz calma, ese era Itachi, ¡maldición! Me descubrió.

Me levante rápidamente de la cama y me pegue a la pared contraria a la que ellos estaban. Efectivamente, uno era Itachi, y el otro... era el chico de piercings que vi en la aldea de Suna. En este momento no llevaba los ojos de ese color azul cielo con círculos, eran verdes, verdes hade… muy… parecidos a los suyos.

-¿Que hago aquí? ¿Y quién eres tú?- pregunte tratando que mi voz demostrara seguridad y dirigiéndome al chico perforado.

-Nos habíamos visto en otra ocasión si mal no recuerdo… Sakura- dijo el chico de piercings.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, me salvaste de ese asesino. Bastante ilógico tomando en cuenta que tú eres uno…- le dije yo.

-…Si, tienes razón, es contradictorio, pero no mande a traerte para que hablemos de esa ocasión, por favor toma asiento- me dijo.

Yo me senté con cautela donde él me indico, en unos sillones que había en la habitación. Ahora que me fijaba, me encontraba en una habitación bastante elegante. El techo era alto, y las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color marfil. La cama en la que me encontraba antes se nota es de madera fina, y tenía dosel. El edredón era blanco de plumas, las sabanas era de un rosa pálido. A un costado de la habitación había un tocador con múltiples utensilios para el pelo, maquillajes, joyas, etc. También estaba llena de muebles, como en los que ahora estoy sentada; había una mesita de centro con un jarrón lleno de rosas. En general, la habitación era muy espaciosa, y el hecho de que las ventanas estuvieran abiertas y entrara la brisa de primavera la hacía ver pacifica y con un toque de inocencia, algo que definitivamente no esperas si estas en la que se supone es la guarida de Akatsuki. Así que hay recaía mi pregunta ¿Cómo es que Akatsuki no vivía en una cueva maloliente y si en una casa que tenía habitaciones que parecían de princesas?

-¿Que es lo que piensas?- me pregunto el chico perforado.

-¿Por qué Akatsuki vive en una casa lujosa y no en una cueva?- era mejor salir de duda al tiro ¿no?

El chico ese levanto una ceja y me miro como si hubiera estado esperando otra clase de pregunta. ¿Qué acaso uno no puede tener sus dudas?

-Pues… que seamos criminales no significa que no nos guste la comodidad ¿no?- me respondió el. Itachi miraba todo.

-Sí, lo comprendo, pero estar en una casa al aire libre implica riesgos como que los puedan encontrar más fácilmente ¿no?- lo contrarié yo.

-Si tienes razón, implicaría eso si nos encontráramos en contienen, lo cual no es el caso, por lo que te aseguro que donde nos encontraros ahora nadie seria capas siquiera de acercarse a nuestra ubicación- me volvió a decir el.

-Ha…bueno y ¿Para qué me querías ver?- volvió a formular una pregunta. Era raro, pero no me sentí intimidada, yo creo se debe a que el chico perforado no daba muestras de ser una amenaza, o de querer atacarme, o tal vez era por el hecho de que con él me sentía de una manera que aun no podía describir, o tal vez era simplemente que Itachi estaba presente y estaba más que segura que él no intentaría dañarme.

-Tienes razón, vallamos a lo importante. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar del clan Ryusaki?- me pregunto. ¿Ryusaki? …¡ah!

-Sí, he escuchado de el- le dije yo. ¿Que se proponía hablándome de ese clan? – esta extinto ¿no es así?

-En eso estas equivocada, y precisamente de eso te quería hablar. La noche en la cual atacaron el clan hubo un nacimiento, si, nació una niña- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana, ¿Por qué presentía que todo esto tenía que ver conmigo? Y ¿A qué se refería cuando decía que el clan no estaba extinto? -El padre, patriarca del clan, ni siquiera alcanzo a ver a su pequeña hija, cuando tuvo que abandonar la sala y ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, la madre, sintiendo los gritos del exterior, le paso la recién nacida a su hijo mayor, aunque este contaba con solo 6 años de edad. La madre le dijo al niño que salieran por la puerta trasera de la casa, y que corriera y se alejara todo lo que pudiera de ahí…- empezó a relatar el chico Akatsuki a modo de historia.

**Flash back**

-Escúchame hijo, quiero que salgas de la casa y te dirijas al bosque, quiero que corras con todo lo que dan tus piernas, y que no mires atrás, pase lo que pase, pero por sobre todas las cosas, quiero que protejas a tu hermana, ¿entendido?- le dijo la madre al pequeño niño.

-Pero mamá, ven con nosotros- le dijo el niño lloroso a su madre, no queriendo dejarla.

-No cariño, si voy yo, lo único que haría sería retrasarles, en mi estado no puedo hacer mucho- le dijo la madre al niño, para después darle un beso en la frente a sus dos retoños, sabiendo que tal vez nunca más los vería -¡ve! ¡YA!- volvió a decir, para después ver como el niño se iba corriendo con la bebe en brazos.

El niño corrió y corrió hasta internarse en la espesura del bosque, tal como dijo su madre, sin mirar atrás, y tratado de no prestar atención a los gritos de agonía y dolor que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Escucho unos ruidos, por lo que escondió a su hermanita en unos arbustos que había ahí y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al tipo que los seguía. Para ser un niño de tan solo 6 años, se destacaba por su valentía.

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunto.

-Jajaja, miren nada mas, pero si es el pequeño hijo de la familia principal- dijo un hombre saliendo de las sombras con una capa negra y mascara naranja.

-¡¿Quién eres tú? Y ¡¿qué quieres conmigo?- le grito el niño.

-Definitivamente tienes agallas para gritarme a mí, me gusta tu personalidad, definitivamente servirás en mis planes- dijo el hombre para después darle un rápido golpe al niño en la nuca y llevárselo de ahí, sin darse cuenta de la bebe escondida.

**Flash back end.**

-El niño cuando despertó fue sometido a obedecer al hombre de la máscara, y después fue puesto en una hipnosis por lo cual se olvido completamente de su hermana, hasta hace poco- dijo el Akatsuki dándose media vuelta, y Sakura pudiendo encontrar dolor en su mirada. Itachi solo escuchaba todo con la mirada baja.

-¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto a mi?- le pregunte yo.

-Porque mi nombre es Pein Ryusaki- dijo esta vez dándose la vuelta completamente y mirándome fijamente –y tú eres mi hermana, Sakura Ryusaki, los dos últimos sobrevivientes de nuestro clan- dijo mirándola, fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>jijiji, este capitulo es el que mas me gusta hasta ahora, debe ser por la aparicion de pain, me gusta en lo personal ese personaje, aunque pain, no nagato, aunque nagato tambien me gusta no se confundan.<strong>

**a mi me parece que desde aqui la historia definitivamente se vielve mas interesante, yo creo por eso decidi subir los cuatro primeros capitulo de una sola vez.**

**Espero les haya gustado. espero reviews!**

18/09/11


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5.**

**Desesperación mesclada con sed de sangre.**

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que atine a decir en ese momento.

-Lo que escuchaste Sakura- me dijo Pein mientras se acercaba a mí y se acuclillaba frente al sofá donde estaba sentada –tu eres mi hermana menor, una Ryusaki- me dijo suavemente y viéndome con ternura.

Creo que no falta decir que me encontraba realmente perturbada, ¿enserio me estaba diciendo que yo, Sakura Haruno (o tal vez ahora Ryusaki) era la 2 única superviviente de un clan legendario? ¿Y que mi hermano era el líder de la banda criminal más temida de todos los tiempos **Y** que aparte planeaba cazar a mi mejor amigo para quitarle su bijuu matándolo al momento y usar a las 9 bestias demoniacas para algún plan realmente maquiavélico? Ósea yo sentía que tenía que ver algo con este chico, pero no lo que me acababan de confesar, o no, definitivamente no.

-Y-yo… creo que necesito tomar aire- dije rápidamente para levantarme del cómodo sofá en el que me encontraba sentada y salir de esa habitación lo más pronto posible.

…..

-Itachi… ¿crees que se lo dije muy rápido?- pregunto un deprimido Pein por el comportamiento de su hermana a un inmutable Itachi.

-Honestamente… si-

.

.

.

En cuanto Salí de esa habitación, me puse a buscar como loca a Tenten, abría y abría puertas sin importarme quien estuviera adentro, de hecho, cabe decir que en un momento me encontré con nada más ni nada menos que los mismísimos Akatsukis… todos.

Me quede mirándolos, en cuanto había abierto la puerta estrepitosamente, todas las caras dentro de la habitación se habían dado la vuelta a mirarme, teniendo al final 5 pares de ojos fijos en mi persona.

-¿Y Tenten?- pregunte.

-eh… ¿la de chonguitos?-me pregunto uno de los presentes, un chico de pelo rubio y largo.

-Si- me di cuenta que en la habitación estaba unos de los Akatsukis que nos habían "raptado", me dirigí a él –tú ¿sabes donde esta?- le pregunte cortante, me sentía incomoda.

-¡Ey! Mas respetos con tus mayores mocosa- me grito como loco el peligris.

-¿Me dirás o no?- dije en un siseo cortante.

-No-

-Dime-

-No-

-Grr dime-

-¡No!-

Me tire encima del tipo, (creo que las ultimas emociones me tenían un poco tensa, ya que no solía ser tan agresiva) y lo arroje al suelo conmigo encima, lo agarre de las solapas de su capa y le grite con todo mi enojo acumulado.

-AHH QUE ME DIGAS SHANNARO, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ENTUPIDECES DE RELIGIOSOS RESENTIDOS SOCIALMENTE-

-NO TE LO DIREE- canturreo el tipo como si todo fuera muy gracioso.

-Ya Hidan, no la molestes que el jefe se enojara si lo haces- dijo un pelirrojo pasivamente que me recordó vagamente a Gaara –Tenten está en los terrenos alrededor de la casa, si quieres te acompaño para que no te pierdas- me respondió guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias, y no, no necesito a ningún guía, se cuidarme sola-

Respondí de mala gana y me quite de encima del tipo ese, Hidan. Después el también se paro y se volvió a sentar. Ya había salido cuando alcance a escuchar _"me cae bien, tiene carácter"_ creo que se trataba de Hidan, _"a mí también, se nota que es hermana del jefe… aparte esta buenísima"_ dijo el pelirrojo, ¡Ja! Panda de imbéciles.

.

.

.

-Tenten… al fin… te encuentro- dije jadeando por haber estado corriendo en busca de mi amiga.

-¿Saku? ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada Tenten al ver lo turbada que se encontraba su amiga.

-No, no, definitivamente no me encuentro bien, y no solo eso, no, lo que pasa es que nada está bien, digo, yo sentía que algo me unía a Pein, pero esto… es mucho, yo nunca, nunca creí que nos uniera algo tan fuerte, y que aparte yo fuera… yo fuera esto, no no nononono, AHH Tenten….no sé qué hacer- termine diciendo mirándola a los ojos, dejando ver como estos empezaban a cristalizarse.

Tenten se acerco a mi me hizo sentar donde ella estaba recién, una rocas en el borde de un pequeño acantilado del cual se podía ver toda la isla en la que estábamos, al parecer a eso se refería Pein cuando me dijo que no nos encontrábamos en el continente. Un poco a lo lejos, pero no tanto se podía ver una aldea, bastante grande para ser una de una isla, y también bastante raro que no les importara la presencia de Akatsuki en su isla a pesar de que la casa este un poco retirada… tome nota mental de después preguntar por eso.

-Entonces Saku, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan confundida?-

-Yo… creo que… no se-

-Vamos Saku, por supuesto que sabes, sino no lo hubieras dicho- me dijo.

Le sonreí.

-Si lose, es solo que ni yo misma me entiendo en este momento- le respondí con sinceridad.

-Entonces…-

-Creo que es el hecho de que Pein sea un Akatsuki pero que a pesar de eso se comporte tan, tan… normal conmigo, o el simple hecho de descubrir que mi hermano es el jefe de la banda criminal que quiere capturar a Naruto y a Gaara, o también es toda… la historia… de nuestro pasado, yo… realmente no se qué pensar- le dije desahogándome un poco.

En esta ocasión fue Tenten la que me sonrió.

-Yo también estaba hace unos momentos confundida, y sigo estándolo un poco, pero antes de que llegaras estaba hablando con Konan, mi hermana, al final si resulto ser ella- paro un poco -y me explicó bastantes cosas, como la verdad de Akatsuki, de nuestro clan, y de todo, cosa por la cual ahora entiendo todo… ¿es que acaso Pein no te conto? - me dijo y me volteo a ver.

-Eeeh, es que veras… yo… Salí huyendo en cuanto me dijo que yo era su hermana y era una Ryusaki- dije un poco apenada.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Pero Sakura! ¿Cómo no vas a estar confundida si Pein no alcanzó a explicarte nada?- se rio de mi Tenten.

-Es que en ese momento tuve un poco de miedo de que me fuera a mentir y utilizarme para llegar a Naruto- le confesé.

-Es normal que tengas miedo de eso Sakura, pero yo confió en Konan y confió en lo que me dijo Sakura… yo… al fin tengo lo que tanto he soñado siempre, una familia… tu sabes que te considero una hermana Sakura, pero con Konan las cosas son diferentes, ella es mi hermana de sangre, nuestros padres fueron los mismos, ella… me está dando la casa que siempre soñé- Tenten bajo la mirada y empezó a hablar en susurros –ya estoy cansada de huir siempre Sakura, de estar escapando siempre de la gente que me hace daño, pero sé que aquí con Konan no tendré que escapar mas, porque ella nunca me hará daño. Al fin hay un lugar al que siento que pertenezco, y realmente me gustaría que te dieras cuenta que tú también perteneces a este lugar y te quedaras, porque te aseguro Sakura, tu perteneces aquí-

Dijo lo ultimo levantándose y acercándose al borde del acantilado para mirar el horizonte de colores rojizos debido a la puesta de sol. Yo me levante también y me puse a su lado para mirar el atardecer mientras el viento mecía nuestros cabellos.

-Prométeme que Akatsuki no irá ni por Naruto ni por Gaara, y yo te prometo que encontrare mi lugar en esta isla junto a mi hermano- le dije.

-Te lo prometo- dijo.

Y nos quedamos un rato mas ahí, solo mirando.

.

.

.

Bosque de los alrededores de Konoha.

-Mierda Sakura ¿donde estas?- dijo en un susurro un chico pelinegro.

Un grupo de 4 ANBU's se encontraban saltando de árbol en árbol buscando desesperadamente a dos chicas en particular; Sakura y Tenten.

-Neji, ¿ves algo con tu byakugan?- pregunto Kakashi.

-No maldición…. Un momento-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ves Neji?- pregunto un desesperado Naruto.

-Un campamento… que parece haber sido atacado, maldición vamos- dijo Neji.

Los cuatro ANBU's apresuraron mas el paso hacia el lugar indicado por el Hyuga, para cuando llegaran, llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

El campamento, literalmente, estaba destruido de pies a cabeza. Las tiendas estaban hechas jirones, los utensilios de comida esparcidos por el suelo, las pertenencias de la gente que en algún momento estuvieron ahí, ni hablar de ella, pero por sobre todas las cosas, habían claros indicios de batalla en el lugar. Shurikens y kunais enterrados en el suelo y en los arboles, marcas de algún jutsu de fuego, y sangre ahora seca regada en el piso, pero lo que definitivamente perturbo mas a los shinobis fueron las bandas tan conocidas por ellos con el símbolo de Konoha en la placa.

Sasuke, sacándose la máscara de ABU, camino un poco acercándose al lugar en el cual se encontraban tiradas las bandas de Konoha, tomo las dos, una en cada mano, y les dio la vuelta.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, los otros tres shinobis que lo acompañaban solo esperaban a la reacción de su compañero. Este bajo la mirada y los brazos, por lo que los demás pudieron ver como apretaba los puños con las bandas en sus manos, se dio la vuelta, con el flequillo tapándole la mirada, y camino hacia sus compañeros. Cuando llego al lado del genio Hyuga se paro y estampo una de las bandas en el pecho del chico, para luego seguir caminando. Neji vio la banda y solo le dijo a sus compañeros

-Es de Tenten- susurro con una furia inmensa en la voz, para luego voltearse al Uchiha.

Este estaba apoyado en un árbol, dándoles la espalda, con un brazo entre la cabeza y el tronco, y la otra mano en un puño aun con la banda.

-Sasuke- rompió el silencio Kakashi -que planeas hacer- pregunto, conociendo la actitud de su pupilo.

-jaja ¿qué más?- dijo poniéndose la máscara, para después darse un poco la vuelta mostrando solo uno de sus ojos brillando en rojo, con el mangekyou sharingan recién despertado y girando furioso, al mismo tiempo que decía fríamente -buscar a Sakura y matar al malnacido hijo de puta que se le ocurrió meterse con la chica de un Uchiha-

.

.

.

Después de terminar de hablar con Tenten y quedarnos un rato en compañía de la otra, volví a la casa a cumplir con mi promesa. Me costó un poco llegar a la habitación de antes pero de igual manera lo logre.

En la habitación aun estaban Itachi y Pein, el primero con cara de aburrido y con una mano apoyada entre la cara y el reposa brazos del sofá mirando como Pein se paseaba de un lado a otro con cara de preocupado y urgido por la habitación.

En cuanto entre los dos giraron la cabeza, uno con cara de "al fin" y otro con cara de alivio.

-Sakura regresaste, que alivio- dijo Pein con cara de querer acercarse pero reconsiderándolo y manteniendo la distancia.

-Sí, yo, disculpa por salir corriendo- dije -es que me asuste con tantas revelaciones... no lo esperaba- termine de decir un poco nerviosa.

-No, disculpa yo, la culpa es mía, te lo debí haber dicho con un poco mas de tacto...- intento explicarse.

Yo solo le di una pequeña sonrisa, podía notar que estaba bastante nervioso por tener mi aceptación y creo que eso pareció tranquilizarlo.

Me senté en el mismo sillón de antes y mire a los dos hombres que tenía enfrente de mí.

-Ahora sí, cuéntenme todo- les dije aparentando estar segura, ya que definitivamente no me sentía así.

-Bien…todo empezó hace muchos años, antes de que naciera nuestra generación, incluso antes de la generación de nuestros padres y abuelos- empezó diciendo.

…

En el inicio de los tiempos, cuando el mundo era un caos y la guerra no tenia fin, surgió un hombre, el sabio de los seis caminos, creador del mundo ninja y de las artes ninjas, también fue el creador de la gran bestia de diez colas, que mas tarde se convirtieron en las nueve bestias.

Rikudou sennin tuvo 5 hijos, todos con distintas habilidades grandiosas y de gran poder. Así fue como nacieron los cinco grande clanes.

Cuando Rikudou estaba en su lecho de muerte, mando a llamar a sus 5 hijos para decidir a quien heredaría su sueño, que era la paz en el mundo. Para decidir quién lo heredaría le pregunto a cada uno como lograrían la paz, los tres hijos menores, ancestros de los clanes Hyuga, Yutaka y Ryusaki, decidieron que el heredero debía ser uno de los hermanos mayores. El mayor, ancestro de los Uchiha dijo que la paz se lograría a través del uso del poder, y el segundo hijo, ancestro del clan Senju dijo que se lograría a través del amor. Rikudou eligió al segundo hijo, causando una gran disputa entre sus hijos mayores, disputa que llego a traspasar el tiempo.

Después de la muerte de Rikudou sennin, nuestro ancestro fundo el clan Ryusaki, poseedor del kekkei genkai más fuerte, y siguió su camino ignorando la disputa de sus hermanos mayores. Los demás hermanos siguieron el ejemplo de su tercer hermano y fundaron sus propios clanes. Al final todos los hermanos terminaron separándose y ocupándose de sus propios asuntos.

Años más tarde el mundo estaba en un nuevo caos, con constantes guerras entre clanes ninja contratados por países para conseguir más territorio. En ese momento hubo 5 clanes que se destacaron por encima de todos, los clanes Ryusaki, Yutaka, Hyuga, Senju y Uchiha. Los clanes Senju y Uchiha siempre estaban en constante enfrentamiento, por culpa de "La cadena del odio" o "La eterna lucha entre la maldición del odio contra la voluntad del fuego" causadas por la disputa de eones atrás, pero todo eso termino cuando lograron llegar a un acuerdo de paz y se unieron para crear una aldea ninja, que hoy es conocida como la gran Konohagakure no sato. Los demás países siguieron su ejemplo y fundaron sus propias aldeas ninja con ayuda de ciertos clanes elegidos.

Nuestro clan, los Ryusaki, prefirieron crear una pequeña aldea en el país del viento, aparte de todo el caos. El clan Yutaka también creó una pequeña aldea en el país del rayo. El clan Hyuga decidió unirse a la aldea de la hoja junto con el clan Uchiha y Senju.

Sin embargo, como era de suponer, las disputas del clan Uchiha y del clan Senju no terminaron ahí. Cuando escogieron al Hokage de la aldea, Hashirama Senju fue elegido por sobre Madara, causando nuevos conflictos. Los integrantes del clan terminaron desterrando a Madara.

Este volvió unos años después buscando venganza, llevándose a cabo la famosa batalla del valle del fin. En ese momento se creía que Uchiha Madara había muerto… pero no.

Hace exactamente 15 años, nuestra aldea fue atacada. Ese ataque estaba dirigido por Uchiha Madara.

Era muy entraba la madrugada cuando empezó el ataque, esa misma noche tu habías nacido, y déjame decir que eras una bebe hermosa. El embarazo de nuestra madre transcurrió en secreto, ya que en ese momento estaban pasando muchas cosas en el mundo shinobi y nuestros padres encontraron mejor mantener tu existencia en secreto en caso de que tu y yo tuviéramos que escapar. Esa fue la única razón por la que lograste seguir con vida. Realmente no sé como Madara logro exterminar a nuestro clan, solo sé que llegado su momento nuestros padres nos sacaron de la casa por un pasaje secreto que terminaba en el bosque a las afueras de la aldea. Cuando sentí que Madara nos empezaba a seguir, me preocupe porque sabía que sentiría tu chakra aunque te escondiera, así que usando mi rinnegan y una técnica, bloquee tu línea sucesoria y tu chakra lo selle.

Te escondí entre unos matorrales y corrí en dirección contraria a dónde estabas, como planee Madara me siguió a mí y ni se entero que existías. Cuando me dio alcance intente pelear con él, pero a pesar de ser bastante bueno para la edad de ocho años, no estaba al nivel de un ninja legendario. Cuando ya no podía ni mover un dedo, Madara me llevo con él y me empezó a meterme cada cosa que podía en la cabeza. Al ser aun solo un niño, no sé en qué momento le empecé a creer sus mentiras ni cuando me empecé a olvidar de ti, solo recuerdo que en un momento, lo único que me movía, era el deseo de acabar con todo aquel que se pusiera delante de mí.

Así fue como nació Akatsuki. Después de mi, empezaron a llegar más integrantes, Madara trajo a Konan, y después de unos años cuando éramos más conocidos y yo tenía aproximadamente unos 20 años Akatsuki ya tenía a todos sus integrantes con el único propósito de vengarse o de simplemente matar, pero todos, en cierto grado, estábamos siendo controlados por Madara.

Todo cambio hace unos meses cuando te vi, me acorde de ti y de nuestros padres, de nuestro clan, de nuestra aldea, y de que Madara tenía la culpa de todas nuestras desgracias. Después de esa noche de nuestro reencuentro, me enfrente a Madara, y a pesar de que no lo vencí, si logre que nos dejara junto con Zetsu.

Una vez que logramos quitárnoslo de encima, Akatsuki nos ayudo a mí y a Konan a liberar nuestras aldeas (que supuestamente estaban destruidas, pero todo era culpa de un genjutsu de Madara) de su dictadura y trajimos a la gente a esta isla que yo mismo cree con ayuda del rinnegan.

.

.

.

Las cosas no estaban nada bien en el grupo de ANBU's que habían salido de misión con el objetivo de salvar a sus compañeras equipo. Todos estaban en un tenso silencio y en el aire se podía sentir la sed de sangre y de venganza.

-…Yo estoy con Sasuke- dijo Neji, dirigiéndose al lado de Sasuke y preparándose para partir en su nueva búsqueda.

-Alto-ahí-los-dos- dijo Kakashi mirándose aun más serio que cuando empezaron la misión.

-No molestes Kakashi- dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta para partir junto a Neji.

-Sasuke, Neji, he dicho ni un paso más- dijo Kakashi esta vez mostrando su sharingan

-jajaja! ¿En verdad Kakashi? Tu sharingan no está al nivel del mío- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa amarga y altanera.

-Eso es verdad, pero tú aun no tienes idea de cómo usar tu nuevo sharingan, y te recuerdo que les sigo ganando en experiencia- dijo Kakashi todavía serio.

-Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, no lograremos nada si actuamos precipitadamente- dijo Naruto.

-¿Y tú que sabes Uzumaki? Según estoy enterado no eres el ninja más brillante en cuanto a estrategias y planeación- dijo Neji.

-Eso es cierto, y es porque me dejo llevar por mi instinto, y mi instinto me dice ahora que lo que ustedes quieren hacer no funcionara- dijo Naruto.

-Tenemos que mandarle una carta a Tsunade-sama y notificarle lo descubierto, y ella tiene que mandar a un equipo de rastreo- dijo Kakashi -nuestras ordenes eran localizar este campamento y ver que les había sucedido a Sakura y Tenten, no iniciar una búsqueda. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta recibir nuevas órdenes- dijo Kakashi con una mirada que no daba lugar a replica.

Sasuke y Neji miraron furiosos a Naruto y Kakashi, ya que a pesar de ellos estar también afectados por el descubrimiento, estaba lejos de ser lo que sentían ellos dos.

Sasuke volteó la cabeza con furia y se adentro un poco en el bosque buscando un poco de privacidad y tranquilidad para bajar los humos y Neji se fue en la otra dirección camino a un rio que había visto cerca.

.

.

.

Neji llego a un bonito rio que desembocaba en un lago, con arboles hermosos alrededor, pasto verde, y el lago de agua cristalina dejaba ver un montón de peces de colores dentro de él, sin embargo, Neji no noto nada de eso, solamente podía pensar en que su compañera y amada en secreto había sido secuestrada por unos malditos hijo de puta, como dijo Sasuke, y quien sabe que es lo que estaba pasando en este momento su querida compañera, de solo pensarlo hacia que se le frunciera el ceño y que surgiera en su interior una sed de matanza nunca antes experimentada.

-Primero, te pierdo por mi estupidez, después, tú te vas sin dejarme la posibilidad de aclarar las cosas (debo decir que también es mi culpa eso) y ahora, cuando pienso que por fin podremos arreglar las cosas, te vuelven a arrebatar de mi lado…y esta vez tal vez para siempre… maldición, ¡todo es mi jodida culpa!- grito Neji furioso consigo mismo y empezando a descargar su furia con lo primero que se le cruzo, un árbol -si solo no hubiera sido un jodido cubo de hielo…Ja parece que el sobrenombre si me hace gala después de todo- dijo dejando de golpear el árbol.

Apoyo su cabeza en el tronco y descanso ahí, las manos le dolían al estar desgarradas en los nudillos por los fuertes golpes, pero no le importaba, en este momento, nada salvo salvar a Tenten le importa.

.

.

.

-Ehh… Kakashi-sensei, ¿crees que hicimos bien en dejarlos solos? es que conociendo al teme, de seguro intenta hacer algo, aparte ese nuevo sharingan…- dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Hicimos bien Naruto, ellos necesitan un tiempo a solas para tranquilizarse y aclararse bien, y no te preocupes, no creo que se vayan por su cuenta, saben que eso no les conviene y solo les causaría problemas, y ellos precisamente no están en posición de querer mas- dijo Kakashi tranquilo, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba igual o más preocupado que Naruto.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, pero… ¿y ese nuevo sharingan? ¿Sabes algo de él?- pregunto.

Kakashi lo miro y siguió recogiendo las cosas del campamento destruido, ordenando las pertenencias de su alumna y la alumna de Gai y buscando al mismo tiempo alguna pista que les pudiera ayudar a saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Sí, es el mangekyou sharingan. Es la última fase de evolución del sharingan y la más poderosa de todas, y como tu bien sabes, grandes poderes conllevan grandes responsabilidades y consecuencias… mmm como sea, el mangekyou es una fase del sharingan casi imposible de despertar, mmm ya que según he escuchado, se necesita una emoción demasiado fuerte para despertarlo, que sería la pérdida del ser más amado para uno, eso explicaría porque Sasuke lo ha logrado desarrollar, acaba de perder a Sakura, que al parecer, es su ser más amado… increíble, nunca pensé que lo que sentía Sasuke por Sakura llegara a tales extremos- termino de explicar Kakashi.

-Con lo testarudo y orgulloso que es Sasuke, estoy seguro que él tampoco lo sabia… pero háblame de las consecuencias, ¿son muy grandes?- pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno, hablando honestamente, si. Se trata de…-

-Ceguera- termino de decir Sasuke, el cual se encontraba apoyado de espaldas al tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en el cielo –la consecuencia es que mientras más lo usas, mas ciego vas quedando… me sorprende todo lo que sabes del mangekyou Kakashi, pensé que todo era un secreto de familia- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al cielo aun.

-Sí, veras, al tener el sharingan, me dejaron estudiarlo… un poco- dijo relajado como siempre Kakashi.

Naruto, que se había mantenido ido desde que Sasuke le dijo las consecuencias estallo en palabras.

-¡QUEEE! ¡PERO SASUKE, TE PROHIBO Y ESCUCHAME BIEN TE PROHIBO USAR ESE TAL MANGEKO, NO PUEDES QUEDAR CIEGO! QUE SERIA DE MI…o por dios, perdería a mi menor amigo, o peor aún, tendría que ayudarlo en todo porque no ve nada, y lo tendría que llevar a vivir conmigo, nooo, me gusta mi libertad, y vivir con el amargado del tema debe der atroz, y estará más amargado por no poder ver, si por dios, su mayor poder son sus ojos y…-

-Ya basta Naruto, no quedare ciego, no exageres tanto, y si llegara a pasar eso, definitivamente no me iría a vivir contigo- dijo con un pequeño toque de humor, toque que no llego a ninguna parte de su cuerpo –Kakashi, ¿enviaste el informe a Konoha?- pregunto.

-Sí, deberíamos tener respuesta en menos de una hora- dijo Kakashi, volviéndose a poner serio.

-Hmp, bien. Llámenme cuando llegue la respuesta- dijo para darse una media vuelta y volver a internarse en el bosque.

.

.

.

Aprox. 45 minutos después.

Sasuke y Neji venían llegando acompañados de Naruto, que los había ido a buscar una vez llegada la respuesta de la Hokage.

-¿Y? ¿Que decía?- pregunto directo como siempre Neji.

-Tenemos autorización para seguir con la búsqueda, pero en compañía de un equipo de rastreo que debe estar por llegar- dijo Kakashi.

-No Kakashi, que ya está aquí- dijo un chico aterrizando en el suelo, acompañado de dos personas más.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, antes de decir cualquier cosa, quiero pedir disculpas por dejar botada la historia, no e actualizado en mas de 5 meses y no voy a dar una escusa tonta como que no tenia tiempo, porque en mas de 5 meses uno si tiene un poco de tiempo, asi que nuevamente disculpas.<strong>

**ahora a lo otro. espero que les guste el capitulo, este me costo un poco porque habia perdido un poco el hilo de la historia je, pero encontre que salio bastante bueno, asi que espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**tambien me gustaria pedirles un pequeñito pequeñito favor... un reviews, tengo 5 capitulos subidos y con suerte 3 reviews, y enserio, no toma mas de 2 minutos pichar ese botoncito de abajo y escribir algo, me conformo con un muy bueno enserio!**

**13/02/2012**

**PROMETO TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO! besos.**


End file.
